Elfen Lied ahogyan még nem láttad (Remake)
by Ser Matten
Summary: LEÍRÁS AZ ELSŐ RÉSZBEN!
1. Ismertető

**Halo, Újrakezdtem ezt a történetet mert az előző változatról úgy éreztem hogy egy összecsapott vacak, de most egy új történet vette kezdetét, remélem tetszeni fog.**

* * *

Polgárháború tombol a galaxisban, 20 év telt el a nagy Diclonius-háború óta, ez volt az az esemény amibe kishíján az egész galaxis elpusztult. A közel egy évezreden át tartó háború miatt rengeteg bolygó, faj és nem utolsó sorban ember halt meg. A Diclonius Birodalom megpróbálta meghódítani az ismert galaxist, de a tőlük rettegő népek egyesítették az erejüket a Galaktikus Lovagrend, egy több évezredes rendfenntartó erő zászlaja alatt és megszületett a Galaktikus Köztársaság.

A hosszú háború rettenetesen sok áldozatot követelt és mindkét oldalon nőtt a bűnözés és a korrupció aminek természetesen az ártatlanok látták a kárát.

Egyedül a Lovagok maradtak becsületesek és nemes szívűek és egyedül bennük lehetett megbízni, legalábbis a nép így vélte. Egy Lovag egy speciális kiképzésben részesült katona aki emberfeletti erővel, gyorsasággal és intelligenciával rendelkezik és az ismertető jegyük egy elpusztíthatatlan Adamantium kard ami az ismert galaxis legerősebb anyaga és minden ismert páncélon át lehet vágni vele.

A Lovagrendben is nőtt a korrupció és egy Lovag, akinek az igazi neve nem derült ki, de ő csak Zionnak nevezi magát, megalapította a Sötét Lovagrendet. A Sötét Lovag sok renegátot gyűjtött maga köré és sikeresen elpusztította a Lovagrendet amit csak ''Lovaghullás'' néven ismertek, majd átvette a hatalmat a Köztársaság felett és kihirdette a Sötét Lovag Birodalmat, önmagát pedig a Sötét Lovag királlyá.

Egy év alatt sikerült véghez vinnie azt ami a régi rendnek egy évezred alatt sem sikerült és összezúzta a Diclonius Birodalmat, kioltotta az utolsó Diclony életét, aki a Dicloniusok teljhatalmú királynője volt majd a túlélő Dicloniusokat kutató laboratóriumokba zárták hogy az új rend katonái legyenek.

Egy női Diclonius karmazsin hajjal, szemekkel, sápadt bőrrel, fehér háromszög formájú szarvval és egy halálos, telekinetikus képességgel, láthatatlan karokkal, amikkel egész hadseregekkel képesek végezni, ezt a fegyvert csak Vektornak nevezik. Egyedenként más és más a Vektorok hosszúsága, mennyisége és ereje, PL: van aki csak kettővel rendelkezik, de piszok erősek és hosszúak, aki legalább néggyel rendelkezik, nem feltétlen hosszú vagy erős, de nagyin is megbízható, végül aki legalább nyolccal rendelkezik, azok elég gyengék, viszont igencsak hosszúak, de nehéz őket irányítani.

Egy férfi Diclonius ezüst színű hajjal, vörös szemmel, sápadt bőrrel, rendelkezik a szarvaik sokkal kisebbek és bőrrel fedettek, de a legnagyobb különbség a két nem között hogy egy hím nem képes használni Vektort, e miatt a különbség miatt a Dicloniusoknál a nőstények lettek a dominánsak.

A háború befejezése után, Zion az újdonsült birodalmával elkezdte egyesével elintézni az egymással civakodó Köztársaság maradványait, az űrelfek voltak az utolsók, de a legerősebb ellenlábasai a sötét nagyúrnak.

Miután az elfek elbuktak, senki sem volt képes megállítani a Sötét Lovag királyt és nyugodtan ki lehet jelenteni hogy ő a galaxis egyedülálló ura.

15 évvel a háború után az egyik Lovag, Ser Marcus, akit csak a Diclonius mészárosként ismertek, felvette a kapcsolatot a Diclonius királyi család utolsó két életben maradt tagjával, Lucy és Miriam Dicloniussal, majd a bosszúra szomjazó nemzetek maradványaiból megalapítottak egy új Köztársaságot ami elég erőssé nőtte ki magát hogy felvegye a harcot Zion birodalmával.

20 évvel a háború után, a lázadóknak sikerült meglepetésszerűen rajtaütniük Zion egyik flottáján ahol maga a sötét nagyúr is jelen volt, de végül vereségbe fulladt a próbálkozásuk és már csak idő kérdése amíg a renegátok flottája végül elpusztul.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre. Ha véleményed van, ne habozz megosztani. Ha tetszett a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Egy Furcsa páros (Hamarosan Remake-elem)**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából (Hamarosan Remake-elem)**


	2. Földet érés

**Halo, akkor kezdődjék hát a történet, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

Az űr sötét csendje és nyugalma uralkodott, a csillagok akár ezernyi fénylő rovarraj pihent a végtelen sötétben, aki elsőre látja őket azt gondolja nem többek fénylő pontoknál, de aki tudja az igazat annak nem idegen az információ hogy valójában mindegyik több fényévre lévő tüzesen izzó gázgömb amik körül több bolygó is kering, talán élőlény nem volt aki mindegyiket bejárta.

A síri csendet lövések és robbanások rázták fel. Két űrflotta harcolt egymással, az egyik félen a csata elején nyolc romboló, húsz fregatt és legalább tízezer kisméretű gép volt amiknek a felét robotok vezették. Összesen hat romboló, tizenkét fregatt és néhány ezer kisméretű vadász, elfogó és bombázógép maradt. Ennek a frakciónak az összes gépén egy fekete csillag díszelgett ami a Sötét Lovagrend címere volt.

A másik flotta amelyik vesztésre állt, a négy rombolóból alig maradt kettő amiből az egyiket épp most robbantották fel és csak a legnagyobb, a vezérhajó maradt, a tíz fregatt mind elpusztult és az a néhány vadászgép amik megmaradtak szuper sebességre kapcsoltak hogy az életükért rohanva. A nagyobb hajókból százával jöttek a mentőkabinok rettegő háborús menekültekkel amiknek a jó részét az ellenség vadász gépei lőttek darabokra. A vesztésre álló flotta sokkal rendezetlenebb és régebbi, leselejtezett modell űrhajókkal rendelkezett, így nem csoda hogy a technikai fölény az ellenség malmára hajtotta a vizet. Az ő címerük az aranycsillag volt ami a Diclonius-háború idején lévő Köztársaság címere volt, amiből a Sötét Lovagrend lett.

 **Miriam**

A csata elveszett, tudtam hogy az ellenség nem fogja szétlőni a vezérhajónkat mert tudják hogy a lázadás vezérei is itt tartózkodnak. Amint megtudtam hogy a Sötét Lovag király, Zion is átfog szállni a hajónkra azonnal felöltöttem a kék űrpáncélom. Pontosabban, a fekete, rugalmas rost öltözetemet ami nem csak tökéletesen simult a bőrömhöz, de kiválóan lehetett benne mozogni és felszívta az izzadságom, emellett, -30C0-ig tökéletes hőszigetelő volt. Minden katona ilyet visel a páncélja alatt. Ezután jött a páncélom, a térdhajlatomig érő csizmám, a könnyű, de erős fémmellvértem, a vállvértem és a kesztyűm, a baloldaliba egy kis űrszámítógép volt szerelve és végül a sisakom ami elfedte a karmazsin hajam, a szarvaim és a felemás szemeim. Az egyik vörös volt, amelyiket még születésemkor kaptam, a másikat a háború folyamán vesztettem el, az kék volt mert egy különleges Cyber szemmel helyettesítették amibe nem csak fényszóró és éjjellátó volt beépítve, de még egy radar, egy szkenner és egy kisméretű információ tároló is az agyamba volt építve, mindezt a régen betört koponyám jobboldalára helyezett fémlemez takarta el. Felcsatoltam az övemet amire űrgránátokat és két űrpisztolyt illesztettem.

\- Figyelem! – Megszólalt a riasztó és a hangos bemondó. - A csata elveszett! Mindenki menjen a legközelebbi mentőkabinhoz! – A hangszórók az egész hajón ezt az üzenetet hordozták, de én nem figyeltem rájuk. – Ismétlem, mindenki menjen a mentőkabinokhoz!

Amint végeztem az előkészületekkel elhagytam a laktanyámat ahol én és a többi társam töltötte az éjszakát, de most egyedül voltam. A nővérem Lucy nem akarta hogy részt vegyek a csatában, de ehhez már késő volt.

Kiléptem a szobából és az egész hajó hirtelen megrázkódott. Kinéztem az egyik ablakon és rögtön tudtam hogy mi volt az oka. Zion zászlóshajója éppen dokkolt a mi hajónkon és arra készülnek hogy átszállnak. A hangos bemondó figyelmeztetett hogy az egyik hajóoldalon terveznek rajtunk ütni, odatartottam.

Útközben egy csapat katonába botlottam akik ugyanúgy voltak öltözve mint én és egy irányba tartottunk.

\- Hova mentek?! – Kérdeztem a kapitányt, Dex Bolvart, a sisakja alatt láttam az ezüst haját és a vörös szemét. Egy férfi Diclonius volt aki még a háborúban szolgált a bátyám szakaszában, az Ezüst században. A bátyám, Ren Kovan az egyetlen olyan férfi Diclonius volt aki rendelkezett Vektorral és a Diclonius sereg fő tábornoka volt, de végül egy barátom megölte. Hirtelen eszembe jutott és elszomorodtam, szerettem Rent, de már régóta meghalt.

\- A Sötét Lovagok a keleti blokk lakókörletéből ütnek rajtunk! Meg kell állítanunk őket!

Mikor már félúton voltunk, belebotlottunk még egy csapat katonába akiknek az élén, a nővérem állt.

\- Dex kapitány, egyirányba megyünk? – Kérdezte. Nem tette fel a sisakját, így tisztán lehetett látni a hosszú vörös haját és szemét valamint a két szarvát. – Miri, te vagy az? – Felém nézett, levettem a sisakom. – Megmondtam hogy maradj ki a harcból!

\- Már nem vagyok gyerek! – Tényleg nem, harminc éves voltam, sok csatában vettem részt, elveszettem az arcom negyedét amiről korábban már beszéltem és a jobb kezemet amit egy mechanikus kézzel helyettesítettek. Ezzel szemben a nővérem teste szinte sértetlen volt, talán azért mert neki nem a csatamezőn kellett megtanulnia harcolni.

\- Tudom és nem is állítom. Marcus terve hogy én feltartom Ziont amíg ő, te és Zack elmenekültök a mentőkabinokkal és a megmaradt vadászgépekkel.

\- Kizárt! Nem hagylak itt! Marcus egy gyáva vén bolond! – Sosem kedveltem Marcust és nem azért mert régen Lovag volt és ellentétes oldalon álltunk hanem mert mindig gyáván megfutamodott ahelyett hogy Lovaghoz méltón harcolna.

\- Marcus bölcsebb mindannyiunknál és ha érdekel, az én ötletem volt hátra maradni. Szeretett volna harcolni, de ő az utolsó reményünk. Kérlek, Miri, védd meg őt az életed árán is. – Utolsó feladatként szánta nekem, úgy beszélt mintha most látnánk egymást utoljára. – Megígéred?

\- Ígérem. – Nehezemre esett kimondani, de tudtam hogyha a nővérem a fejébe vesz valamit akkor nem lehet eltántorítani.

A mentőkabinok felé vettem az irányt.

 **Lucy**

Igazából hazudtam, Marcus nem tervezett senkit sem hátra hagyni, én akartam maradni és személyesen találkozni Zionnal. Neki és nekem közös múltunk van amit végleg leakartam zárni az egyikünk halálával.

\- Dex kapitány, hány fegyverre fogható katonánk maradt? – Kérdeztem a mindenre elszánt, öreg tisztet aki a végsőkig hajlandó volt elmenni a parancsomra.

\- Összesen ötvenen. Lucy, nem nyerhetünk.

\- Aki menekülni akar, nem tartom vissza, de aki marad, készüljön fel arra hogy biztosan meg fog halni, de ha sikerrel járunk akkor itt és most megölhetjük Ziont és véget vethetünk a zsarnokságának! – A katonák csendben figyeltek és nem féltették az életüket, kitartottak mellettem.

\- Veled tartunk, felség. – Dex volt az egyetlen aki számára még királyi sarj voltam, de amióta a Diclonius Birodalom elbukott, én és a húgom szökevények lettünk és nem voltunk többek terroristáknál.

\- Köszönöm, Ezüst Sügér. – Ez volt a háborúban a beceneve. Az Ezüst század minden tagjának hasonló beceneve volt az 1-es, 2-es és így tovább helyett, különleges neveket kaptak. Az övé volt az Ezüst Sügér, könyörgött a bátyámnak hadd nevezze át magát Ezüstös Sügérnek, de az nem hangzott jól. Mindig is utálta ezt a nevet, de már szinte hozzá nőtt.

Amint elértük azt a pontot ahol az ellenség behatolt, mindannyian egy szűk folyosó végén foglaltuk el az állásainkat ahol tökéletes védekező pozíció állt a rendelkezésünkre. A folyosón alig fért el egyszerre két ember és ha tűzharcba keverednek ezen a helyen a mi pozíciónk tökéletes a védekezésre.

Amint léket ütöttek a hajónk oldalán, robbantottak egy nagyot és az ellenséges robot katonák elkezdtek özönleni a folyosón. Mindegyik robot sötétszürke színű és vörös szemű volt amiknek a vállvért részen egy fekete csillag díszelgett. Az összes robot erős tűzerővel volt felszerelve, egy űrpuskával és pisztollyal, gránátokkal és a karjukba épített miniatűr rakétavetővel.

Én előrántottam a pisztolyomat és a többi katonához hasonlóan tüzelni kezdtem a támadó robotokra. Több gép is elpusztult a kibontakozó tűzharcban, de érzelem mentes gépekként nem éreztek sem fájdalmat vagy félelmet és ha megöltünk is egyet, olyan volt mintha kettő jött volna a helyére és több társunkat is lelőtték.

A csapatunk fele meghalt mire sikerült kiiktatnunk az utolsó robotot, de a küzdelemnek nem volt vége. Megérkezett a következő hullám, ezúttal húsvér ellenségek jöttek. A fekete páncélzatuk új és modern volt, nehéz volt akár egy katonával is végezni. A sisakjuk zárt volt és ovális formájú, az arcukon lévő vizor T formájú és vörös. A fegyverzetük és a teljesítményük egyszerűen lehengerlő volt, nem voltunk ellenfelek a számukra és pillanatok alatt az egész szakaszunkat darabokra szedték és kénytelenek voltunk visszavonulni.

Felismertem ezt a katonai szakaszt. A Fekete Gárda volt. A Sötét Lovag Birodalomban ez volt az egyetlen olyan csoport ami harcolt a Diclonius-háborúban, de akkor még 413-mas Légióként lehetett őket ismerni, amikor még Lovag volt, Zion volt a Légió vezetője és rengeteg veszélyes és embert próbáló küldetésben vettek részt és sok lehetetlennek tűnő hadműveletet hajtottak végre amitől a 413-masok lettek a Köztársaság első számú osztaga.

Ők hajtották végre a Lovaghullás parancsot, a legtöbb szökevény Dicloniust ők ejtették el és rengeteg olyan illetővel végeztek akik veszélyt jelenthetnek a királyukra. Miután felmorzsolta a Köztársaság maradványait, Zion előléptette őket a személyes parancsnoksága alá és csakis kizárólag neki tartoznak engedelmességgel. Miután az elfek elbuktak, Zion átnevezte a 413-masokat, a Fekete Gárdára és ők lettek papíron is a Birodalom legjobbjai.

Az összes katonánk meghalt, csak én és Dex maradtunk életben. Az egyik gárdista eltalálta az űrpuskájával a lábát és nem bírt tovább futni.

\- Menekülj! – Kiáltotta. Szívesen visszafordultam volna segíteni, de fel kellett tartanom őket amíg Miri és a többiek elmenekülnek. Tudtam hogy Miri még a hajón volt mert Dicloniusként képesek vagyunk érezni egymás jelenlétét.

Elrejtőztem a gépházban ahol sötét volt, a motor és a létfenntartó rendszer zajai miatt könnyen rajta lehet ütni a támadóimon. Összesen négy fekete páncélos katona jött utánam, három férfi és egy nő. Mindannyian fel voltak szerelve a lehető legmodernebb fegyverekkel és páncélzattal amik még nekem is komoly gondot okozhatnak.

Tudtam jól hogy a sötét nem tud örökre elrejteni és hiába gázosítanám el a helységet méreg felhővel mert hőkereső radar, éjjellátó és méregszűrő volt a sisakjukba építve. A Vektoraimmal leszereltem két csövet amikből elkezdett szivárogni a forró vízgőz és az ellenség felé hajítottam őket. Az első cső egyenesen átvitte az egyik férfi katona szívét. A második cső csak megsebesített egy másik férfi katonát, beleállt a vállába amitől hangosan felnyögött, de továbbra is harcképes volt.

A csapatot nem hatotta meg a társuk halála és azonnal tüzet nyitottak, de én a láthatatlan karjaimmal egyik helyről a másikra ugráltam amíg elég közel nem kerültem hozzájuk majd erőteljesen kilőttem magam a karjaimmal és egyenesen ketté vágtam a női katonát akinek a testéből kilógtak a belei és szökőkútként kezdett spriccelni a vér.

A két férfi reményvesztetten próbált lelőni, de meghátrálásra kényszerítettem őket amikor látták hogy az űrpuskáik hatástalanok ellenem. Amikor elég közel értem hozzájuk, hirtelen elhagyott minden erőm és a földre estem. A Vektorjaim is eltűntek és nem bírtam előhívni őket.

\- _Köszönjük, kapitány, megmentett minket._ – Lehetetlen volt megmondani melyikük szólalt meg mert a hang torzítva volt és gépies, lehetetlenség megállapítani hogy férfi vagy női hang volt-e.

\- _Egy újabb Dicloniust pipálhatunk ki._ – Mögülem jött a hang, de ugyanolyan torz és gépies volt mint az előző. Az utolsó erőmmel magam mögé néztem és egy ötödik katona állt mögöttem, egy nő. A többi társával ellentétben, az ő páncélja mellkasán egy Y formájú narancsszínű csíkok voltak, a sisakján meg a vörös T alakú vizor felett egy szintén narancsszínű csík volt. Egyértelműen ő volt a rangidős.

\- _Lord Zion elégedett lesz._

 **Nincs mesélő**

Miután a tűzharc véget ért, a fekete páncélos katonák, a győzelmük után, felsorakoztak a folyosón hogy bevárják a feletteseiket. Mielőtt beállt volna a társai mellé, az egyik katona megvizsgálta az egyik halott társát arra az esetre hátha még él-e de hiába, meghalt. Egy golyó egyenesen átvitte a nyakát és beleállt az egyik nyakcsigolyába.

Amint az összes katona felsorakozott és meggyőződtek hogy a hajó fontosabb részei az irányításuk alá került, megérkezett a Gárda parancsnoka. A páncélja zöld színű, de a tervezése és a formája ugyanolyan fajta volt mint a többieké, a páncél alatt ugyanolyan fekete, rugalmas rost öltözetet viselt mint az összes katona, több helyen narancs csíkok színezték a vértjét és a sisakját is amin a T vizor a többi katonával ellentét kék volt. A bal vállvértjén egy fekete csillag volt ami annak az oldalnak a címere amelyikért harcolt. Az övére egy elsőosztályú űrpisztoly, egy Adamantium tőr és néhány űrgránát volt illesztve. A bal karján, mint minden katonának, egy kis űrszámítógép, a jobb karjára egy lángszóró volt. A hasán tárolta a lángszóróhoz szükséges anyagot, ezt sokan veszélyesnek gondolták, de erre a problémára könnyedén talált megoldást és egy kisebb energia pajzzsal védte le. Végül a puskája, egyedi szerkezet volt, kemény, páncéltörő, antianyag űrlőszereket lőtt, lehetett állítani automatáról, félautomatára, egy vörös lézerirányzék segített a célzásban és egy különleges távcső volt aminek éjjellátó és hőérzékelő lehetősége volt. Maga a puska olyan pontos és erős volt hogy félautomatán felért egy űrorvlövész puskával.

Ő volt Russel kapitány, a Fekete Gárda vezére és Lord Zion jobbkeze.

A következő tiszt egy nő volt, magas, impozáns megjelenésű, hosszú aranyszőke haját kiengedve hordta, félig-meddig kicsit kócosan és a vállára terülve vagy hátra igazítva, a feje búbján egy kis huncut tincs állt égnek amitől sosem tudott megszabadulni, és mivel ő volt az egyetlen aki nem hordott sisakot a zord, két vörös szeme mindenkit fegyelemre kényszerített. Fekete estélyi ruhája a bokájáig ért, aminek a felső részét nehéz, fekete páncél fedte, a szoknyája két oldalát, nagy fémlemezvértek védték. A kemény, fémmagassarkú csizmája egyáltalán nem nehezítette meg a mozgását. A hátára egy hosszú, erős és fekete pengéjű Adamantium kard volt illesztve.

Ez a zord szépség volt Mordred, Lord Zion első számú testőre és mentora, a rosszmájú pletykák szerint a szeretője.

Végül maga a sötét nagyúr is megérkezett, Lord Zion, a Sötét Lovag király. Tetőtől-talpig fekete Adamantium páncélban volt, a sisakja ovális formájú volt, a két oldalára egy-egy vékony, mindkét oldalán hegyes, szarvak keltettek félelmet az ellenségben és az embereiben. A sisakjának a vizorja egy nyomot V-re hasonlított ami vörös volt, akár Mordred szeme vagy a katonáinak a sisak vizorja. Ennek a páncélnak az elkészítése egy teljes évig tartott. A páncél anyagját adó Adamantiumot a Lovaghullás alatt meghalt Lovagok kardjai adták, ezzel szimbolizálva hogy Zion legyőzte őket. Az oldalán egy hatalmas, fekete Adamantium kard volt ami rengeteg ellenlábasa életét oltotta ki. A hátán egy fekete köpeny takarta el a hátát, ami titániumrostból készült és ellenállt a tűznek.

Russel helyzetjelentés várt az egyik tiszttől, Mordred megvetően végignézett a holttesteken, Zion arcát senki sem látta a sisakja miatt, nem lehetett kitalálni mire gondol.

\- _Lord Zion, -_ Egy másik tiszt, a hangja gépies és torz volt, megszólította a nagyurat. – _hamarosan a teljes hajót sikerülni fog az irányításunk alá vonni. Alig egy maroknyi katona maradt életben._

\- **_Kiváló._** – Zion hangja is torz volt, de mégis másmilyen, félelmetes és tekintélyt parancsoló.

\- _Mihez kezdjünk a foglyokkal?_

\- **_Azok akik főben járó bűnt követtek el hajítsák ki a légzsilipeken, akik csupán az ostoba vezéreik parancsait követték nézzék végig ahogyan a tisztjeik meghalnak az űrben és ajánljátok fel a Birodalom szolgálatát. Akik majd elfogadják vigyétek a mi hajónk börtönébe, akik nem, azoknak marad a légzsilip._** – Zion mindig felajánlotta a jóvátétel lehetőségét. Akik csupán elkeseredettség miatt csatlakoztak a Lázadókhoz átnevelő bázisokba küldték ahol vagy rájuk kényszerítették a Birodalom szolgálatát vagy megölték őket, de végül mindig ők választottak. Akik hűségesnek bizonyultak azok a képességeiknek megfelelő munkát kaptak.

\- _Igenis!_

\- **_Sikerült már kézre kerítenünk a terroristák vezéreit?_**

\- _Az egyik csapatunk bekerítette az egyiküket a gépházban és sikeresen elkapták._

\- _**Melyiküket?**_

\- _Lucy Dicloniust._

\- **_Hozzák ide!_**

A tiszt rádión felhívta az egyik emberét és közvetítette az ura parancsát. Pár perccel később három katona jött a folyosón egy megbilincselt, eszméletlen nőt vonszolva maguk után. A nőnek karmazsin haja és szarvai voltak, egyértelműen egy Diclonius volt.

\- _Veszteségek?_ – Kérdezte Russel.

\- _Két emberünket megölte, egyet pedig megsebesített._ – A női tiszt válaszolt aki elfogta.

\- _Súlyos?_

\- _Kapott alapfokú elsősegély ellátást, de kulcscsont törést szenvedett._

\- _Menjen a gyengélkedőre._ – A katona amelyiknek Lucy átszúrt egy csövet a vállán a másik hajóra vezető nyíláson át.

\- _**Ébresszék fel a Dicloniust!**_ – Parancsolta Zion. A női tiszt egy injekciót húzott elő amit az eszméletlen Dicloniusba fecskendezett. Ez az ellen anyag arra az esetre szolgál ha egy kábító lövedék véletlenül egy baráti egységet érne azonnal ki lehessen javítani a csorbát és az katona harcolhasson tovább. Csak a felét adta be hogy lassan térjen észhez.

 **Zack**

Hiába voltam a Lázadók legjobb pilótája, hiába szedtem le egyedül egy zászlóaljnyi ellenséges vadászt, az osztagom teljes mértékben odaveszett.

\- Figyelem, mindenki! – A hajóm rádiója megszólalt. – A csata elveszett! Mindenki meneküljön! – Megismételte, de egyszerűen nem hittem a szememnek.

\- Itt Zackary parancsnok, minden osztag csoportosuljon körém és ha együtt maradunk, mind kijuthatunk! – Nem jött válasz egyik osztagtól sem ami azt jelentette hogy vagy elmenekültek, vagy megölték őket, reménykedtem hogy az előbbi. – Itt Zackary, - Hívtam a vezérhajó komm szobáját. – erősítésre van szükségem! – Nem jött válasz. Átállítottam a rádiót hogy bármilyen szövetséges egység hallhasson. – Itt Zack! Hall engem valaki?! – Néhány másodperc után jött válasz.

\- Zack, kész csoda hogy még élsz!

\- Miri, te vagy az?! – Megkönnyebbültem hogy hallottam a hangját.

\- A Sötét Lovagok ellepték a hajót! Elfogták a nővérem és nem találom Marcust!

\- Marcus egy mentőkabinban az alattunk lévő bolygón ért földet, biztonságban!

\- Hogyhogy nem lőtték le?

\- Kérlek, én fedeztem. Van veled még valaki?

\- Csak Atom. Ketten maradtunk.

\- Szálljatok be egy mentőkabinba és lőjétek ki. Fedezlek titeket.

\- Rendben. – Az adás véget ért és folytattam a túlélést.

 **Miriam**

Már nem maradt sok időm, nekem és Atomnak azonnal el kellett hagynunk a hajót, de a Sötét Lovag katonáktól nem volt könnyű dolgunk.

Atom a csapatunkban az izom, 2,5m magas, kigyúrt izomállat, tetőtől-talpig nehéz narancsszínű űrpáncélban volt, a mellkasán az aranycsillagos címerünkkel, a sisakját felvéve, még a vizorja is narancs volt, itt-ott zöld csíkok tarkították a vértjét hogy ne nézzen ki úgy mint egy nagy gyümölcs.

\- Ha nem érjük el a mentőkabinokat, mind meghalunk. – Nem kellett kétszer mondania, megakartam várni Ser Marcust, de Zack elmondta hogy már nincs a hajón, így nem volt okunk maradni.

\- Ki kell jutnunk innen. – Elővettem az űrpisztolyomat és előre mentem.

Atom egy hatalmas űrforgótáras nehéz lövegágyút használt fegyverként amit rendszerint védelmi tornyokra szoktak felszerelni, de ő embertelenül erős volt fizikailag.

Én vezettem a kettőnkből álló csapatot mert szerencsére letöltöttem a cyber-szemembe az űrhajó térképét és feltöltöttem egy hő és energia kereső alkalmazást amivel könnyen kiszúrhatom hogy hol van ellenség. Azok a pontok amik mozogtak, de nem termeltek hőt robotok voltak amik ember katonákkal együtt kutattak a hajó folyosóin.

Az is eszembe jutott hogy a szellőző járatokon át, megkerülve az ellenséges katonákat juthatnánk el a mentőkabinokig, de elvetettem mert a szellőző járatok szűkek és én is alig férek be rajtuk.

Az egyetlen lehetőség ha a lehető legkevesebb ellenfélbe futva jutunk el az adott helyre.

A kommunikációs szobát két folyosó választotta el. Az első folyosón két robot és egy katona őrködött és nem volt lehetőség hogy ki kerüljük és ha visszafordultunk volna nem csak időt vesztenénk, de több ellenségbe is belefutottunk volna.

Atom, a hatalmas forgótárasát célra tartotta, nyomta a ravaszt amitől a fegyver csövei elkezdtek forogni és egyetlen másodperc alatt legalább 100 golyót lőtt ki egyszerre amitől a minket akadályozó katona és robot néhány pillanat alatt felismerhetetlenül eltorzult a sok golyótól.

\- Menő ágyú. – Jegyeztem meg miután abbahagyta a tűzzáport, a fegyvere gőzölgött a hatalmas hőtől, de egy szelepen keresztül kieresztette a felgyülemlett gőzt. Amint lehűlt, tovább mentünk. Az egyik teremből, későn vettem észre, de egy női katona bújt meg és a rohamkarabélyával eltalálta Atomot, de három lövés a pisztolyommal a földre terítette, egy a gyomrába, a torkába és a szívébe. – Jól vagy?! – Sajnos nem volt nálam gyógyító csomag, így nem tudtam volna ellátni egy komolyabb sérülést.

\- Túlélem. A nagyját felfogta az energia pajzs és a páncél. A maradékot csak ki kell húzni és magától begyógyul. – Atom egy különleges génterápiás kísérletből jött létre amit a Sötét Lovagok végeztek el rajta. A labort elpusztítottuk és megmentettük Atomot aki hálából csatlakozott hozzánk. A gén kísérlet miatt szuper erős lett és a könnyebb sérüléseket mint ezeket a lövéseket képes regenerálni.

Elértük a mentőkabinokat, de a cyber-szemem segítségével meg tudtam állapítani hogy egy nagyobb csapat őrzi a mentőkabinokat. 4 robot és 3 katona.

\- Van valami ötleted? – Kérdeztem a nagy embertől.

\- Van néhány füstgránátom amikkel elvakítjuk őket és… - Ez nem fog működni.

\- A robotok szemébe és a katonák sisakjában hőkereső rendszer van építve. Nem fog működni.

\- És ha lekaszálnám őket a forgótárassal miközben megvédsz a Vectoraiddal? – Ez működhet.

\- Ezzel nagy zajt csapnánk és az őrség fele idejönne.

\- De addigra már hűlt helyünk lesz. Még valami?

\- Igen, feltörhetném a hajó rendszereit a karszámítógépemmel és egy erős áramütéssel megölném a bent lévőket anélkül hogy észre vesznek. Csak ez sok ideig tarthat.

\- Akkor mi legyen.

\- A te ötleted. Megvédelek miközben kaszálsz.

Atom az ajtó elé ment, felkészült egy mindent elsöprő támadásra, én levédtem a Vectoraimmal majd kinyitottam az ajtót és Atom elkezdett tüzelni a bent lévőkre. A C-szememmel figyeltem hogy 3 robotot és egy katonát sikerült elintéznie. A túlélők hiába tüzeltek, a láthatatlan karjaim megvédték a nagy embert és elintézte az utolsó robotot is, de a két megmaradt katona még hátra volt. Egy férfi és egy nő, az egyik karommal épphogy sikerült a nő lábát elérni majd egy szempillantás alatt leszakítottam. Ez elég időt adott nekem ahhoz hogy bedobjak egy gránátot és végezzen velük.

\- Jól harcoltál. – Jegyezte meg a társam.

\- Épp csak bemelegedtem.

A szemem jelzett hogy máris jön az erősítés, gyorsan beszálltunk az utolsó mentőkabinba és kilőttük, "Mondjuk nem értem miért nem semmisítették meg,".

Nem volt időm ezen gondolkodni, biztosra kellett mennem hogy elérjük a bolygó felszínét ahova kilőttük. A zuhanást néhány ellenséges vadászgép zavarta meg, de Zack kitartott addig amíg ki nem lőttük magunkat és megvédett az ellenségtől.

\- _Ne aggódj, Miri. Fedezlek!_ – Jólesett hallani Zack hangját, elintézte hogy épségben elérjük a bolygó légkörét és biztonságosan földet érjünk. Az utolsó pillanatban láttam ahogy egy ellenséges vadász eltalálja őt és a bolygó felé zuhan velünk együtt.

\- Zack, nem esett bajod?! – Teljesen pánikba estem, nem tudtam volna feldolgozni egyhamar ha történne vele valami. – Zack, hallasz?! – Nem jött válasz.

\- Talán csak elromlott a rádiója. – Próbált nyugtatni Atom és elterelni a figyelmem a halott szerelmemről. - Mi ennek a bolygónak a neve?- Kérdezte miután földet értünk és kicsatolta a biztonsági övet majd felállt.

\- Megnézem az Archívumban. – Reszkettem, de kinyitottam a karszámítógépemet és elkezdtem kutatni a bolygó adatait. – Azt írja Föld. Elég hülye név egy bolygónak.

\- Lehet, de most itt ragadtunk ha nem keresünk segítséget.

A küldetés egyszerű volt, megkeresni Ser Marcust, annyi túlélőt amennyit csak lehetséges és egy rádiót amin segítséget hívunk és eltűnni innen a francba. Sajnos nem volt olyan egyszerű.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé. Ha érdekel, elolvashatod a többi történetemet is:**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**


	3. Hogyan tovább

**Halo, itt a folytatás**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Miután a küzdelem véget ért, Lord Zion katonáinak a győzelmével, belekezdtek a túlélők elfogásába, akik megadták magukat foglyul estek, akik ezután is ellen álltak, meghaltak. Russel kapitány irányította személyesen a műveletet és hallgatta a jelentést az egyik női tiszttől.

\- _Kapitány,_ \- A nő hangja torz és gépies volt akárcsak az összes katonáé, nem volt különbség a hangjuk között. - _sikeresen elfoglaltuk az űrhajót, a legénység összes tagját elfogtuk, az ellenállókkal végeztünk._

\- _Kiváló._ – A kapitány hangja is torz és gépies volt.

\- _A flotta többi része elpusztult vagy elmenekül._

\- _A vezéreik?_

\- _Sajnos Lucy Dicloniuson kívül senkit sem sikerült elfognunk. Valószínűleg az egyik mentőkabinnal menekültek el._

\- _A mentőkabinokra egy fél szakaszt állítottam, honnan lehetett annyi felfegyverzett katonájuk hogy legyőzzék őket?_

\- _Minden tisztelettel, kapitány, egy Diclonius végzett néhány emberünkkel._

\- _Gondolja, vagy tudja?_ – A női katona felnyitotta a karszámítógépét és elkezdett néhány gombot.

\- _Az egyik robotunk, amelyiket lelőtték, épen maradt a memória tárolója és lejátszhatom az utolsó perceit._

 _\- Csinálja._ – A nő így is tett.

A felvételen lehetett látni egy hatalmas, narancsszínű páncélos katonát egy óriási forgótárassal, a robot amelyiknek a memóriáját nézik, a többi robot és a katonák azonnal tüzet nyitottak rá, de semmit sem értek el. Ez gyanús volt Russelnek, de várt a felvétel hátralevő részére és látta hogy az egyik katonának csak úgy leszakadt a lába és amint a tűzharc véget ért, a robot ekkor már a földön feküdt, mozgásképtelenül, látott egy másik, női lázadó katonát akinek sisak fedte el az arcát és nem lehetett azonosítani.

- _Kiváló munka, nem lehetünk biztosak hogy ő az akit keresünk, de biztos vagyok benne hogy egy Diclonius. Csak még egy dolog, hova vitte őket a mentőkabin?_

\- _A rendszerben lévő legközelebbi bolygóra aminek a neve, Föld._

\- _Ez a leghülyébb név amit egy bolygónak lehet adni._

 _\- Minden tisztelettel, uram, az archívum szerint ez a neve._

 _\- Lakott?_

 _\- Igen, de csak 3-as szintű technológiával rendelkezik a rajta élő ember faj._

Egy bolygón élő faj technológiai szintjét 1-től 10-ig szokás mérni, az olyan bolygók és mellékbolygók amik nem kerülnek rangsorolásra, ott nem jelent meg élet és csak börtönök, titkos raktárak, rádióállomások építésére és fegyverek kipróbálására alkalmasak. A 0-ás szintű bolygókon már megjelent az élet, eleinte növények majd állatok is megjelennek a bolygón, de nincs domináns faj ami a többi felé emelkedne, az ilyen bolygókat csak 0-ásnak vagy vad bolygónak nevezik. Egy rangsor nélküli vagy vad bolygót azonnal meglehet gyarmatosítani hiszen évmilliókig is eltarthat mire értelmes lények is kifejlődnek.

Az 1-es szintű bolygókon ha csak kezdetleges és primitív formában is, de jelen van az értelmes élet. A Birodalom előtt 3 választási lehetőség van amikor egy 1-es bolygót talál. 1, kiírtja a domináns fajt és elveszi ami rajta található. 2, ha a kutatók úgy látják hogy a rajta lévő élet hasznos lehet a Birodalom számára, követeket és tudósokat küldenek a bennszülöttekhez hogy hosszú ideig isteneknek vagy valami felsőbbrendű lénynek gondolva őket elkezdjék tanítani a bennszülötteket, egészen addig a szintig amennyire szüksége van a Birodalomnak. 3, otthagyják mert nincs szükség semmi a bolygón amire a Birodalomnak szüksége lenne és nem bántanak senkit.

Egy bolygó csak akkor éri el 2-es szintet ha már kardokkal, íjakkal és nyilakkal egy vagy több domináns faj háborúzik egymással a hatalomért, már több száz 2-es bolygót talált a Birodalom és kivétel nélkül mindet a háború borzalmai kísértették. Ilyenkor is 3 lehetőség áll fenn. 1, megölni mindenkit és elvenni ami kell. 2, elmenni és nem bántani senkit. 3, isteneknek beállítva magukat erővel tesznek vetnek véget a konfliktusoknak és elkezdik kitanítani a népeket hogy idővel szolgálják a Birodalmat.

3-mas bolygókon már megtalálható a puskapor, motoros járművek, elektromosság, stb., de még nem ismerik az űrutazást. A 3-masokon nagyon ritkán hajtják végre a mindenkit megölni parancsot mert ritkák az olyan bolygók amik elérik a 3-mas vagy annál nagyobb szintet ezért mindig kapcsolatot létesítenek a felsőbb vezetőkkel, demonstrálják a fölényüket és a lakókat elkezdik tanítani hogy szolgálják a Birodalmat, más fajúakat is elkezdenek betelepíteni hogy szokják a más fajúak jelenlétét és nem utolsó sorban bevezetik a lakókat az űrutazás rejtelmeibe.

4-től felfelé már nagyjából minden ugyanaz, van űrtechnológia, tudják hogy van élet a bolygójukon kívül és nem lehet őket figyelmen kívül hagyni. Vagy elpusztítják vagy meggyőzik őket a csatlakozásra.

A Birodalom 10-es szintű, a legeslegfejlettebb frakció az ismert galaxisban. Sokan tévesen nevezik Ziont a galaxis királyának, igaz hogy több ezer bolygó szolgálja a birodalmát és még tízezreken pusztította el az életet, ennek ellenére az egész galaxisnak csupán az egynegyedét térképezte fel. Több millió csillagrendszerről van információ az archívumában, ebből csak pár százezer van ténylegesen felfedezve, a százezrekből csak 10-20 ezer bolygón jártak Sötét lovagok, ebből pedig alig 1-2 ezer szolgálja ténylegesen a Birodalmat. Nem tudni a galaxis többi részén mit lehet találni.

A lázadás legalább 7 szintű technológiát használt a Birodalom ellen, hosszú ideje ez volt a Birodalom legnagyobb megpróbáltatása és a serege 1 harmadát mozgósítania kellett hogy leverjék a felkelőket.

A Föld egy 3-as szintű bolygó volt, csak kevesen tudták hogy az ilyen típusú bolygóknak van egy titkos rendeltetése is.

A kapitány visszatért jelenteni a fejleményeket az urának.

 **Carley**

Épp a Diclonius foglyot vittem Lord Zion hajójára a társaim, a többi Fekete Gárdista kíséretében. Én voltam a legfiatalabb aki valaha is bekerült ebbe az osztagba. 20 éve, 15 éves voltam és akkoriban ért véget a Diclonius-háború, de a szarvasok nem adták meg magukat egykönnyen és pár héttel a bukásuk előtt egy nagyobb csapat Diclonius párti sereg, Ren Kovan, a Diclonius tábornok vezetésével elpusztították az otthonomat és megölték a családom. Hónapokig rejtőzködtem a szülővárosom romjai között akár egy csatornapatkány, végül egy birodalmi kutató csapat mentett meg és 16 évesen, hamis űrszemély igazolvánnyal, természetesen jelentkeztem a hadseregbe.

Mindenből én voltam a legjobb, a pusztakezes harcban, közelharci és lőfegyverek, robbanószerek és minden más használatában osztályelső voltam. A képességeimre még Russel kapitány is felfigyelt és felajánlott egy helyet a 413-as légióba. 17 éves voltam, újonc és megrészegített a tény hogy a nagyúr első számú embere megkért hogy csatlakozzak a Birodalom legjobbjai közé. Természetesen elfogadtam és az első igazi küldetésem addigi életem legnagyobb megpróbáltatásává vált.

Az elfek birodalmának elpusztításában kellett részt vennem. Nem részletezem a küldetést, de napokig nem tudtunk aludni, a csapatainkat folyamatos támadás érte, többször is a saját embereinknek álcázva magukat rajtunk ütöttek, minden saroknál újabb és újabb csapdák vártak ránk, de nem adtuk fel és tovább nyomultunk amíg véget nem vetettünk a hegyes fülűeknek.

A küldetést csak én és az osztag fele akik közül csak egy maroknyi veterán élte túl akik szolgáltak a Diclonius-háborúban. Ziont annyira lenyűgözte a bátorságunk, a kitartásunk és az iránta való hűségünk hogy a saját elit osztagává nevezett ki minket és újfajta páncélok mellett még a csapat is új nevet kapott, a Fekete Gárda, vagy ahogy az emberek hívnak minket, Zion Kardja.

\- _Nemsokára elkapjuk a többi árulót is._ – Az egyik társam, BGT-6-os, mindannyian titkos neveket kapunk hogy ne lehessen megismerni minket, az enyém, BGT-7-es, szólalt meg miközben kísértük a megbilincselt Dicloniust. Nem tudta használni a Vectorait mert a bilincsei egy különleges szerkezet amit kifejezetten Dicloniusokra fejlesztett ki még a régi Lovag rend.

\- _Nemsokára véget ér ez a vérontás._ – Válaszoltam. A fogoly nem beszélt egyikünkkel sem, talán azért mert rájött hogy mindjárt meghal és még imádkozik magában, vagy mert tudja hogy szigorúan tilos beszélnünk a foglyokhoz.

Amint elértük a kihallgató helységet bezártuk egy cellába a Dicloniust és vártunk a nagyúrra.

Legalább egy fél óra telt el mire megérkezett Russel és Mordred társaságában, de mi mozdulatlanul vártuk Zion nagyurat.

\- _**Elnézést a késésért, remélem nem várakoztattam meg senkit sem.**_ – A nagyúr nem szokott késni, de amikor megtörténik mindig bocsánatot kér tőlünk.

\- _Azért vagyunk hogy szolgáljuk, Lord Zion._ – Válaszoltam. Tiszteltem őt, nem csak kiváló hadvezér volt és elképesztő harcos, de ezenkívül kedves, alázatos és bőkezű volt azokkal akik támogatták, de akik ellene voltak, kegyetlenül leszámolt.

\- _**Távozzatok a helységből. Egyedül szeretnék beszélni a fogollyal és a megfigyelő kamerákat is kapcsoljátok ki.**_ – Russelen és Mordreden kívül mindenki meglepődött, de engedelmesen teljesítették a parancsot. Én még visszafordultam egy szóra.

\- _Nagyúr, kérem, veszélyben lesz ha… -_ A kapitány félbeszakított, szigorú hangnemmel.

\- _Parancsot kapott, BGT-7-es!_

\- _**Minden rendben lesz, Carley.**_ – Nem tudom hogy képes megkülönböztetni minket, hiszen mindegyik katona a Gárdában teljesen egyforma és a torzított hangunkon sincs semmi különbség, de ő felismert engem a kódszámomról.

\- _Igenis és elnézést._

\- _**Russel, készítsd elő a leszálló egységemet a vadászatra! Amint kihallgattam a foglyot szeretném ha egy csapat indulásra készen állna! Személyesen fogok részt venni az üldözésben.**_ – Ritkák voltak azok a küldetések amiken a nagyúr is személyesen részt vett, ilyen esetekben a küldetés rendkívül fontos volt.

 **Miriam**

Miután ellenőriztem a bolygó adatait a számítógépemen, rájöttem hogy a Földnek megfelelő a légköre és nincs szükség légző felszerelésre az életben maradáshoz.

\- Nem lesz gond az elrejtőzéssel, - Válaszoltam miután az agyamba ültettem a jelenlegi környék térképét, a beszélt nyelvet ami szinte minden számítógépen megtalálható, így nem kell fáradni a fordítással. Bepakoltam mindkettőnknek elegendő fegyvert és túlélő készletet. – nagyobb gond lesz űrhajót szerezni, ez egy 3-as szintű bolygó.

\- Először meg kell találnunk a többieket.

Atom eddig a sérülését látta el, néhány űrgolyó ment a testébe amiket a kezével szedett ki az oldalából, de egy mukkanást sem hallatott magából. A narancs színű páncéljának a jobb alsó oldalától a combja közepéig egy vércsík húzódott, de ez neki csak egy karcolásnak számított.

\- Remélem Zacknek nem esett baja. - Könnyen ki lehetett venni az aggodalmat a hangomból.

\- Ugye nem fogják a személyes érzelmeid befolyásolni a küldetést? - Igaza volt, nem tehetek kockára mindent egyetlen emberért.

\- Tudom mit kell tenni.

Kinyitottam a mentőkabin ajtaját és a napfény elvakított, de a sisakomban volt fényszűrő amitől könnyeben elviselhető lett. Kiugrottam a kabinból és körülnéztem, egy város közepében lévő temetőben értünk földet. Néhány helyi lakos ledöbbenve bámult engem, nem hibáztatom őket, 3-mas bolygón élnek, itt még nem tudják hogy van élet más bolygókon is.

\- Jössz? – Kérdeztem a társamat. – Nincs veszély.

Követett, a sérülése és a mérete ellenére könnyen mozgott és egyszerű lendülettel ő is kiugrott a kabinból. A hatalmas forgótárasát most a hátára szíjazta és azzal követett mindenhova.

Az egyik helybéli összeszedte a bátorságát és közelebb jött hozzánk, kezében egy ócska elavult mobiltelefonnal filmezett minket, "Ezek még a mobilnál tartanak? Elavultabb ez a bolygó mint gondoltam.". Egy ilyen bolygón még egy űralkatrészboltot sem fogunk találni.

\- Elnézést, de ti űrlények vagytok? – A fickó a mobillal végül meg mert szólalni. Nem akartam sem bántani, sem azt hogy a hírekben megjelenjünk, ezért kikaptam a telefonját a kezéből és összetapostam a földön.

\- Igen! És ha nem takarodtok el azonnal, felrobbantjuk a bolygótokat! – Előbb rá, majd a többi, alig fél tucat bámészkodóra szegeztem az űrpisztolyom amitől azonnal menekültek.

\- Ezt élvezted, ugye? – A nagydarab társam odaszólt hozzám.

\- Egy kicsit. – Elvigyorodtam a sisakom alatt, de ő ezt biztos tudta.

\- Merre menjünk? – Elővettem a számítógépem és bekapcsoltam a jeladó követőt és hozzáadtam a térképrendszerhez. – Megvan Ser Marcus kabinja és Zack Űrhajója, de több jelet nem… - Hirtelen egy különös érzés fogott el.

\- Jól vagy? – Atom aggódott értem.

\- Igen, csak azt hiszem… - Régóta nem éreztem ilyet. - Érzek kettő másik Dicloniust a városban.

\- Kettőt? – Meglepődött. - Azt hittem csak te és a nővéred maradtatok életben. Az egyik talán ő.

\- Nem biztos, - Újra megnéztem a térképet. - a gép csak a mi és Marcus kabinjának és Zack hajójának a jelét fogja.

\- És ha Lucy is eljutott a kabinokig, de megsérült a jeladója? – Szerettem volna ha ez igaz lenne, de realistának kellett lennem.

\- Erre kicsi az esély és azok akiket érzek sokkal fiatalabbak nála.

\- Azt is megtudod mondani hogy milyen idősek?

\- Igen és azt is hogy milyen erősek. Egyik sem olyan erős mint én, de az első, nem túl erős, folyamatosan használja mind a négy Vectorát, legalább 14-15 éves. A másik, sokkal erősebb, de elmarad mögöttem, legalább… - Fejben számoltam. – 36 Vectora van! Ez lehetetlen, ilyen egyszerűen nem létezhet és alig 5-6 éves. Vagy egy csodagyerek, vagy egy mutáns. – Atom csendben hallgatott.

\- Elképesztő faj vagytok.

\- Köszi. De még nincs vége, harcolnak egymással.

\- Melyik fog nyerni?

\- A fiatalabbik, méghozzá piszok könnyen. Talán rábeszélhetjük valamelyiket hogy mellénk álljon.

\- Akkor nyitott a kérdés, merre menjünk először?

Ez egy elég nehéz kérdés volt, három célpontunk volt, három célpontunk volt, de csak egy maroknyi időnk. Mindhárom célpont a városban volt, de különböző helyeken, Marcus kabinja a város északi részén landolt és az volt a legmesszebb, Zack űrhajója valahol a déli partra zuhant, de nem esett komoly baja, legalábbis reménykedtem és a két harcoló Dicloniust valahol dél-délkelet felé éreztem.

\- Tudom merre megyünk. Kövess.

Csak reménykedtem hogy a helyes döntést hoztam.

 **Zack**

A vadászhajóm motorja kigyulladt, a stabilizátor teljesen megkergült, rázkódva és forogva mentem a bolygó felé amíg a gravitációs vonzása el nem kapott és beléptem a légkörbe. Amint elég ideig zuhantam majd lángra kapott az egész jármű. A műszerek bedöglöttek és teljesen elsötétedtek. A hajó alig reagált valamit, a pilótafülkét ellepte a füst, olyannyira hogy kénytelen voltam bekapcsolni a sisakom légzőrendszerét, de gyorsan ki kellett találnom valamit mielőtt a felszínbe csapódnék.

Műszerek híján csak a szememmel tudtam tájékozódni, de a sok füsttől és koromtól alig láttam valamit, egy várost láttam, amellett egy nagy hidat, egy tengerpartot és az óceánt. A víz volt az egyetlen lehetőségem. Bekapcsoltam a gyorsítót, de amint megnyomtam a gombot az azonnal berobbant, de pont ezt akartam. A robbanás elég nagy lökést adott hogy kikerüljek az adott zuhanás pályájából és csak reménykedtem hogy ez elég lesz ahhoz hogy vizet érjek.

Imáim meghallgatásra találtak és a nagy óceánban értem földet alig pár száz méterre a parttól, de még nem menekültem meg. A hajó rendszerei teljesen leálltak és az űrben szerzett és a becsapódástól keletkezett sérülések miatt a víz literszámra kezdett ömleni a hajótestbe és a pilótafülkébe is. Gyorsan ki kellett jutnom mielőtt elnyel a víz.

Gyorsan kikapcsoltam az övem, felvettem a kardot az ülésem mellől és megnyomtam a pilótafülkét nyitó gombot, de nem történt semmi és a víz egyre gyorsabban kezdett ömleni, a hajó meg süllyedni. Itt nem tudtam elővenni a kardot mert túl kicsit volt hozzá a fülke, de mindig tartok magamnál egy űrpisztolyt amivel kilőttem a fülke üvegét és kiszabadultam a süllyedő hajóból.

Amint az út szabad volt, kimásztam a tengeri koporsóból amivel néhány perce még birodalmi vadászgépeket lőttem űrhamuvá majd felmásztam a tetejére. A kardomon és az űrpisztolyomon kívül nem volt időm semmit sem magamhoz venni és elkezdtem a part felé úszni miután a víz elnyelte a hajómat.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be követésre és a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**


	4. Mentőakciók

**Halo, rég töltöttem már ide is egy új részt, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Zack**

Megjegyeztem magamban hogy páncélban piszkosul nehéz az úszás, de nem adtam fel, minden erőmmel a part felé irányítottam a testem és mire elértem a homokos óceán partot, teljesen kimerültem és kihánytam egy liter sós vizet. "Si…került.", örültem magamban, a hátamra fordultam és az emberek körbe álltak és úgy bámultak mintha nem láttak volna embert eddig. Többen felvételeket készítettek, de nem volt erőm megállítani őket.

\- Uram, jól érzi magát?! – Az egyik bámészkodó megpróbált segíteni nekem, de fölösleges volt. Néhány kisebb égés és horzsolás volt a legkomolyabb bajom. Egyszerűen csak piszkosul kimerültem. – Hívjunk egy mentőt?

\- Nem! – Nagy nehezen feltápászkodtam, elővettem az űrpisztolyom és a levegőbe lőttem néhányat amitől megijedtek és menekülni kezdtek előlem. – Csak tűnjetek az utamból.

Valahogyan rejtekhelyet kellett keresnem a parton nem volt semmilyen menedék és nem mehettem a városba sem. Szerencsére észrevettem egy kanálist ami az óceánba vezette a szennyvizet, "Tökéletes!". Nehéz, de kellően gyors tempóval, de elindultam a csatorna felé, de a bejárat ráccsal volt lezárva.

Eszembe jutott hogy az Adamantium kardomat sikerült kijuttatnom a gépemből és a hátamra volt illesztve. Elővettem és egy szempillantás alatt eltávolítottam a csatornarácsot.

A út szabad volt, a tervem az volt hogyha elég mélyre bejutok a csatornarendszerbe, kizárt hogy az ellenség rám találjon, de a társaim sem fognak tudni. Nem volt más választásom.

 **Miriam**

Erőltetett tempóban haladtunk, minden másodperc értékes volt. A temetőből kiérve egy lépcsősoron rohantunk fel, a helyiek továbbra is csak rettegéssel figyeltek minket, de aki az utunkat állta csak félrelöktük, de nem bántottunk senkit sem.

A városon keresztül rohantunk az első célpont felé, a nap már kezdett lenyugodni amikor elértünk egy katonai zárlatot.

\- Figyelem, - A katonák parancsnoka egy visszamaradott hangszóróval figyelmeztette a lakosokat. – próba gyakorlatot tartunk a lezárt területen, semmi ok a pánikra! Holnap reggelre véget ér. Ma este keressenek máshol szállást! – Egy egész városkörletet kiürítettek és lezártak. A lezárt részből érzem a két fiatal Dicloniust, a kettőnek biztos köze volt egymáshoz.

\- Itt csak erővel juthatunk át. – Mondta a nagydarab társam.

\- Nem tehetjük, túl sok időt vesztegetnénk és nem kívánt feltünést keltenénk. – Mindketten páncélban és sisakban voltunk és a fegyvereinket magunkkal hordtuk amitől sokan megbámultak, de nem törődtünk velük.

\- Akkor mit tegyünk?

\- Kerülnünk kell, de ehhez fel kell térképeznünk a lezárást.

\- Azt hogyan?

\- Már ki is találtam. – A sisakom alatt bekapcsoltam a Cyber-szemem.

A főkapu mögött több katonai sátrat láttam, az egyikben kellett hogy legyen egy számítógép amivel az egységeiket irányították. Óriási szerencsém volt hogy a műszemem a rendelkezésemre állt mert bekapcsoltam a röntgen üzemmódot és a sátrak felé néztem. Pár másodperc keresgélés után találtam egy nyitott számítógépet ami még csak le sem volt védve. Beállítottam a szemem hogy keresse meg a térképeket, a küldetés részletei és az ide küldött katonák számát és töltse fel őket az agyamba.

\- Megvagy már?

\- Igen. Tudom, miért vannak itt. Egy szökevényt Dicloniust akarnak megtalálni és élve elfogni, akinek a neve… Lucy?! – Ledöbbentem a név hallatán.

\- A nővéred?

\- Az lehetetlen, hiszen nem érzem a jelenlétét sehol.

\- Talán csak egy másik Diclonius akinek ugyanez a neve. – Érdekes véletlen lett volna.

\- Lehet.

\- Kitaláltad merre jutunk be?

\- Igen, de jóval délebre kell mennünk. Zack űrhajójához. – Igen, a két Dicloniust akartam elérni, de a zárlat az utunkat állta. – A part felé.

Így is tettünk, dél felé vettük az irányt. Mire megláttuk az óceánt, észrevettünk egy füstölgő roncsot benne. Zack űrhajója kellett legyen.

\- Remélem életben maradt.

Át verekedtük magunkat a bámészkodó tömegen és láttuk, hogy Zack űrvadászgépét mindjárt elnyeli a víz. A műszememmel rá tudtam közelíteni, bekapcsoltam rajta az életjel szkennelőt ami mutatja a hajón lévő élőlényeket vagy holttesteit. Egyiket sem talált, ami végett egyszerre örültem és csalódtam. Örültem, hogy Zack nem halt meg, de csalódott voltam, amiért nem találtuk meg.

\- Miriam, tovább kell mennünk.

\- Igen. Át kell jutnunk a lezáráson.

\- Találtam egy jó helyet.

\- Mit? - Egy szennyvíz kivezető csatornafedőhöz vezetett. – Hát persze hogy a csatornákban kell mászkálnunk. – Jegyeztem meg letörve, utáltam a csatornákat.

 **Carley**

Már órák óta előkészítettük Lord Zion leszállógépét és a Fekete Gárda, a küldetésben résztvevők közül mindannyian teljes felszerelésben és készenlétben álltunk. Több órán keresztül álltunk vigyázban, de közben egyikük sem mondott semmit, küldetés közben szigorúan tilos beszélgetni egymással, mert eltereli a figyelmet.

Két osztag várakozott, az enyém, az 1-es osztag, akik részt vettek az átszállást követő csatában és a 2-es, akik leváltanak minket, hogy később pihenhessünk.

Legalább két órát vártunk a nagyúrra aki a hosszú késés miatt ismét elnézést kért, de vele tartott Russel kapitány és Mordred is.

\- _**Kezdjék meg a felszállást! Minél előbb a bolygón akarok lenni!**_

\- _Igenis, Lord Zion!_ – A szakaszvezetőnk, BGO-1-es válaszolt.

Amint minden elkészült, a nagytestű szállító hajó és 2 tucatnyi kísérő vadászgép biztosította az utunkat a Föld nevű bolygóra.

 **Miriam**

A csatornarendszer bejáratát egy hatalmas rács védte le, nem csoda hogy nem őrizték, de valaki nem rég levágta őket, méghozzá egy karddal.

\- Csak Zack lehetett, az apja kardjával. – Állapította meg Atom.

\- Miért nem próbált kapcsolatba lépni velünk?

\- Talán megsérült a rádiója a zuhanáskor. – Akármi megtörténhetett, de még nem veszett el minden remény.

\- Tud ő vigyázni magára, meg kell találnunk azt a két… - Ismét egy különös dolgot éreztem. – Hárman vannak.

\- Hogy?

\- Három Dicloniust érzek! – Az új Diclonius jelenléte megrémített, nagyon hasonlított a nővéremre, Lucyre, de mégis más volt. – A harmadik idősebb, legalább 20 éves, de a középső, a 15 éves nagyon legyengült és már alig érzem, a legkisebbik pedig nem bírja használni a Vectorait.

\- A célunkon ez nem változat, tovább kell mennünk.

Így is tettünk, szerencsére a sisakjainkban volt beépítve szagszűrő és nem kellett a csatornában lévő sz*rt szagolnunk. Amint elértük a megfelelő pontot megállítottam Atomot.

\- Itt jó lesz, innen érzem őket.

Felmásztunk a létrán, kinyitottam a csatorna fedelet és egy híd előtt lyukadtam ki.

\- Mit látsz? – Kérdezte a társam.

\- Öhm… látom az egyik Dicloniust. De… - Egy halom halott katonát is, a 20 éves elkezdte mészárolni a helyi lakosokat, egy civil kölyök ott kuporodott mellette sokkosan és sértetlenül. - Nem hibáztattam, hogy megrémült, ha a földiek nem láttak még Dicloniust akkor el tudom képzelni milyen ijesztő is lehet. – egy komoly vérfürdőt rendezett.

\- Mit csináljunk? – Kimásztam a csatornából, de Atomnak a kijárat túl kicsi és keskeny volt.

\- Te keress egy másik kiutat. – A számítógépemmel átmásoltam a környék térképét egy másik Diclonius helyzetéig az övére majd lecsuktam a csatorna fedőt és egyedül folytattam az utam. "Hogy én mit fogok csinálni, azt még nem tudom."

Lassan elkezdtem közeledni, feltett kezekkel hogy jelezzem, nem akarok bajt. Ahogy közeledtem az egyre több és több embert ölő Diclonius felé, éreztem benne a félelmet, a haragot, a kétségbeesést és a veszteséget. A katonák és a velük lévő tudósok már elmenekültek, csak mi ketten voltunk és az a kölyök, aki még mindig sokkos állapotban volt. Amint észrevett, nem fárasztotta magát, hogy beszélni próbáljon velem, két Vectorát felém indította. Az enyém gyorsabb volt és erősebb, elkaptam őket, mind a négyet. Rászegeztem az űrpisztolyom és megpróbáltam megnyugtatni.

\- Állj le! Vége van.

\- Te is olyan vagy, mint én. Hiába rejted magad sisak mögé, érezlek. – Válaszolt hidegen és megvetően.

\- Tudod, én nem azért hordom ezt a sisakot, hogy elrejthessem az arcom, hanem hogy megvédjem a fejem. – Nem tűnt jókedvűnek és nem is értékelte a beszólásom.

\- Mit akarsz tőlem?

\- Nem akarlak bántani! – Szögeztem le és elraktam az űrpisztolyom és elengedtem a Vectorait.

\- Téged is a laboratóriumból küldtek? Hogy visszavigyél?

\- Nem. Felteszem, te ezen a bolygón születtél és éltél. Ha szépen velem jössz, elmagyarázok mindent. – Kinyújtottam a kezem hogy megnyugtassam, de a legrosszabbkor, egy pisztolylövés zavart félbe minket.

\- AZT HITTED ELBÚJHATSZ ELŐLEM, TE KIS K*RVA! – Egy napszemüveges, bőrdzsekis őrült fickó lövöldözött és kiabált rá. – TE AZ ÉN PRÉDÁM VAGY! – Megpróbáltam megvédeni, de azonnal ellökte magát és ezzel maga után vonzva a támadóját is.

\- Kérlek, vigyázz rá és megteszek bármit! – A földön kuporgó tinédzserre mutatott mielőtt még eltűnt, ahogy leugrott a hídról, az őrült támadó követte.

Nem tudtam mihez kezdjek a kölyökkel, alig lehetett, 18 éves, civil és valószínűleg csak véletlenül keveredhetett bele.

\- Hé, kölyök! – Megpaskoltam az arcát, de csak remegve ült és a földet nézte. – Hallasz?! – Végre, erőt vett magán és felnézett rám.

\- Ki maga?! Mit akarsz Nyutól?! – "Ki az a Nyu?", nem volt időm a zagyvaságaira, ha magammal viszem, az a Diclonius talán végig hallgat. Csak sajnos nem ismert és a sisakom miatt, nem látta az arcom. Ezért levettem.

\- Ne aggódj. Annak a lánynak a barátja vagyok. – Egy kicsit meghökkent az arcom láttán, de nem a vörös hajam és a szarvaim miatt, hanem az arcomat tarkító hegek és az egynegyed részére szerelt fémlemez láttán. – Tudom, bájos pofim van. – Szarkasztikusan rá kacsintottam a vörös, igazi szememmel.

\- Sajnálom, nem… akartalak megbántani.

\- Most nincs időnk sajnálkozni! – Talpra állítottam. – Ki kell juttassalak innen. – Erre kirántotta a kezét az én páncélkesztyűs kezemből.

\- Nem! Segítenem kell Nyunak! – Vettem egy mély, lefáradt levegőt. Nem tudom milyen kapcsolatban van azzal a Dicloniussal, de ha ő meghal, ki tudja hogyan fog reagálni.

\- Értem. Van fegyvered?

\- Nincs.

\- Harci kiképzésed?

\- Nincs.

\- Valami terved azzal kapcsolatban hogy kitérj az ide küldött katonák elől?

\- Mire akarsz célozni?!

\- Arra, b*szdmeg, hogy nem engedek egy fegyvertelen, képzetlen és ostoba, taknyos kölyköt a biztos halálba.

\- Ha az utamba állsz, - Felkészült arra, hogy most verekedni fog velem. – kénytelen leszek… - A bal, húsvér öklöm is elég volt hogy kiüssem és biztonságos helyre vigyem, "Hülye kölyök."

 **Zack**

Már órák óta bolyongtam a csatornákban, a birodalmi katonák nem követtek, de a csatornafedőkön keresztül rengeteg lövést, robbanást és kiabálást hallottam, "Mégis, mi folyik odafent?! A Birodalom, legyen akármilyen kegyetlen, tudják hogy így csak könnyebben eltűnhetünk a zűrzavarban!".

Nem bírtam tovább a találgatásokat, ki kellett másznom abból a bűzbarlangból, a páncélom már teljesen átvette a szennyvíz szagát. Felmásztam egy csatornafedőn keresztül a felszínre és láttam hogy már besötétedett.

Ismét lövéseket hallottam, egy gépfegyver, de a hangja alapján, elavult darab lehetett, "Ez nem a Birodalom és nincs aki visszalőtt volna.", állapítottam meg. Kimásztam teljesen a csatornából és a lövések irányába mentem.

Eljutottam egy sarokig, tudtam hogy azon túl lesz a hang forrása, lassan oda lopakodtam és előhúztam az űrpisztolyomat, felkészülve hogy vért kell ontsak.

Kinéztem a sarok mögül és egy nagyobb csapatnyi, helybéli katonai csapatot láttam. Állig fel voltak fegyverezve és még egy tankot is hoztak magukkal. Megnéztem az ellenfelüket. Egy lány volt az.

Nem közönséges lány volt, egy Diclonius volt.

\- CÉLRA TARTS! – Kiáltotta a szakaszparancsnok. – TŰZ!

Éreztem, a lány élet ereje fogytán volt, a Lovagoknak, akik engem is tanítottak, van egy különleges képességük hogy érezhessék a Dicloniusokak és hogy milyen erősek és annak a lánynak az ereje a végét járta.

A katonák teljes erejüket beleadták hogy végezhessenek a lánnyal, de láttam hogy az egyik szarva letört és csak két vectora maradt amivel védekezett, "Meg kell mentenem! Ez a lány csatlakozhatna a lázadókhoz!".

Egy zöld löttyel teli injekciós tűt vettem elő az övemre szerelt kis táskából és beadtam a jobbkaromba ami már tele volt szúrás nyomokkal. Éreztem hogy a teljes testemet elönti az energia, a világ le lassult és úgy éreztem, egy hadsereggel is le tudnék számolni, egymagaman.

Olyan sebességgel rohantam a lány felé hogy a katonák azt sem tudták mi történt, amikor a szer hatása alatt vagyok, sokkal gyorsabb vagyok az átlagembernél és a reakció időm is a többszörösére csökken. Egyszerűen csak felkaptam a két karomba és rohantam vele, de a katonák tovább tüzeltek.

Amíg a szer kitartott és a fegyvereik elavultak voltak, könnyedén kitértem előlük, de jónéhány elkapott és megkarcolta a páncél nélküli testrészeimet, mint a karomat és a lábamat, de a főbb testrészeim, a mellkasom, a hátam azok sértetlenül maradtak és megmenekültünk.

Hiába követtek, túl gyors voltam hozzájuk.

 **Nincs mesélő**

Atom követte a Miriamtől kapott jelet és talált is egy kijáratot a csatornából ami egyenesen a tengerbe ömlött. Vasrácsokkal volt lezárva, de az emberfeletti erejével sikerült megfeszíteni őket és könnyedén kijutott.

Óvatosan a betonfal szélén egyensúlyozva felmászott a kikötőbe, elővette a nehéz forgótárasát mert a számítógépe riadót fújt, "Bombák vannak a közelben!". Atom hiába kereste a forrást, nem találta, de a jel az egyik mólóról jött.

A Dicloniusból jött, akit ő keresett, de alig volt hat éves és az apja karjában volt.

\- Sajnálom hogy nem voltam ott veled és hogy nem tudtalak megvédeni, Mariko. – A férfi magához ölelte a lányt, mert tudta hogy mindketten mindjárt meghalnak. - De most itt vagyok. És örökké együtt maradunk.

A számítógép jelzett hogy a bombák mindjárt robbannak, de Atom gyorsan kiküldött egy zavaró jelet ami meggátolta a detonációt, "Ez közel volt.".

\- Mi… történt? – A férfi, feketehajú, szemüveges és láthatóan meglepődött. – Mariko, itt vagy?

\- Itt vagyok, apu.

\- Nem fog felrobbanni. Egy zavaró jelet indítottam el ami meggátolta a robbanást. Amíg a közelemben maradtok, biztonságos. – Atom gyorsan elmagyarázta a helyzetet.

\- Ki maga?

\- A segítség, jókor és jóhelyen.

 **Miriam**

Nagy ötlet volt a kölyköt biztonságba helyezni, most a Diclonius is eltűnt és késő este, settenkedtem a városban, reménykedve hogy belefutok az egyik barátomba vagy egy Dicloniusba, egyik sem történt meg egy darabig.

Már épp feladtam a keresést amikor meghallottam a sötét utca végén hogy jön valaki. Bebújtam egy postadoboz mögé, elővettem a pisztolyom és célra tartottam.

Amit megláttam egy másik Diclonius volt, nem éreztem mert nagyon le volt gyengülve, leeresztettem a fegyverem.

\- Mi történte veled?! – Gyorsan odarohantam, tudtam hogy nem jelent fenyegetést, de az igen aki ezt tette vele, teljesen össze volt verve, meztelen volt, csak egy kék, öltöny zakó fedte a testét amin több verés és injekciós tű nyom volt, "Nyílván egy labor szökevény.".

\- Haza… - Rebegte erőtlenül. – kell… - Az ereje teljesen elhagyta és összeesett, de én elkaptam. Még egy rövid időre kinyitotta a szemét hogy rám nézzen. – Lucy… te vagy az? – Ez a nővérem neve, aki feláldozta magát hogy mi megmenekülhessünk, az a másik lány miért hasonlított rá és ő honnan tudja a nevét. Kikérdeztem volna, de elájult.

Biztos helyre kellett vigyem, de nem volt ilyen a közelben, a Birodalom és a helyiek teljes erővel ránk vadásznak és sehol egy biztonságos hely. Kénytelen voltam a földalatti, elhagyott metró állomáson elbújni vele.

Reméltem, hogy megéri ezt a sok macerát.

 **Carley**

A Föld egy egész szép bolygó volt, rengeteg víz készlet volt rajta, kiváló növény és állatvilággal, nem mellékesen gazdag kultúrával. Mindannyian felsorakoztunk a közelgő leszállásra. Amint a komp leszállt, megszólalt a figyelmeztető riasztó hogy a rámpa mindjárt ki fog nyílni. Amint ez megtörtént, kimenetelünk és felsorakozunk hogy a nagyúr lejöhessen.

A tengerpartnál, egy magányos létesítménynél szálltunk partra. Az eligazítás szerint, ez egy Diclonius kutató intézet ahol a szarvasok erejének a titkára próbálnak rájönni és elintézni hogy minél előbb a Birodalom hasznára válhassanak.

Egyenletes léptekkel haladtunk, BGO-1-es vezette a felvonulást, habár vele együtt, alig voltunk nyolcan. BGO-1 és BGT-1 egymással szemben állt meg, BGT-2-es és 3-assal együtt, 4-es és 5-ös és végül BGT-6-os és én voltunk a legvégén. Miután felsorakoztunk, a nagyúr követett minket és határozott léptekkel menetelt el közöttünk, az oldalán Russel kapitánnyal és Mordreddel.

\- Nézzétek, Jézus leszállt a Földre és hozta a kommandós osztagát. – A jelenlegi őrség és rendfenttartó erők a helyi lakosokból lett kiválasztva akiknek még arról sem volt fogalmuk hogy van élet más bolygókon.

\- Haver, szerintem ezek űrlények. - Szólt neki egy másik őr.

\- Ne legyél már ilyen hülye, űrlények nem is léteznek!

\- Most ez komoly, itt egy kib*szott űrhajó és egy űrkommandós osztag, állig felfegyverkezve és te még mindig a Bibliát fújod?!

Azonnal abbahagyták a beszélgetést amin Lord Zion feléjük tornyosult.

\- _**A vezetőjükkel kell beszélnem, Kakuzawa igazgatóval.**_ – A két őr teljesen beijedt a nagyúrtól és engedelmeskedtek neki.

\- Természetesen… fura, földönkívüli… robotizé.

\- Most mondom, hogy ő Isten! – Súgta oda a másik, de elvezettek minket az igazgatóhoz, Mordred, Russel és a teljes gárda követte őket.

Ahogy haladatunk az intézet belsejébe, a többi őr és még a munkások is megbámultak minket, sosem láttak idegen életformát ezelőtt, erre mi itt parádéztunk előttük, mintha ez olyan természetes lenne.

Végre, elértük az igazgató irodáját, az őr, aki eddig vezetett minket, kopogott.

\- Mit akarsz? – Egy szigorú, erős férfi hang szólt ki egy mikrofonon keresztül.

\- Elnézést a zavarásért, igazgató úr, de Isten önnel akar beszélni. – Egy darabig kínos csend lépett életbe.

\- Hogy érti hogy Isten?! – A másik őr vette át a mikrofont.

\- Valami űrlény robot önt keresi! Egy egész kommandós osztagot hozott magával! – Egyszerűen nem bírtam ki mosolygás nélkül, szerencsére sisak volt rajtunk mert biztos vagyok benne hogy ezen egy kicsit mindenki elvigyorodott, Mordreden kívül. Habár van benne valami, a nagyűr tetőtől talpig, nehéz, Adamantium vértben volt és a hangja is olyan akár egy robotnak.

\- Küldje be.

\- Igenis. Bemehetnek.

\- _**Köszönöm.**_ – Ezután a nagyúr kinyitotta az ajtót és bemeneteltünk az irodába.

Odabent csak Kakuzawa volt és egy nő, tudós köpenyben, hosszú, fekete, összefogott hajjal, tudós köpenyben és vastag, keretes szemüveggel, Kakuzawa egy idős, mogorva külsejű kissé pocakos férfi volt, öltönyben.

Az igazgató felállt.

\- Lord Zion, már vártam hogy mikor bukkan fel. – Egyáltalán nem volt meglepett sem a mi sem a nagyúr láttán.

\- _**Kakuzawa, rég találkoztunk.**_

Egyértelműen ismerték egymást, mindannyian kíváncsiak voltunk mi sül ki ebből a találkozóból, miért irányított ide minket a nagyúr?

* * *

 **Köszönö hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Megas XLR: MI-k nyomában**


	5. A múlt eseményei

**Halo, itt a folytatás, kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Lord Zion hosszú idő után, végre találkozott a régi ismerőséve, Kakuzawával. A sötét páncélos űrhadúr közelebb lépett az idős igazgatóhoz akinek az arcáról csupán gonoszságot és kegyetlenséget lehetett leolvasni és kezet fogtak egymással.

\- Miért jöttél ide, Zion? – Kakuzawa csak úgy letegezte a sötét nagyurat aki ezen egyáltalán nem lett sem dühös vagy akár csak izgatott, már nagyon régóta ismerték egymást.

\- _**Ha hiszed ha nem, felmorzsoltuk a Lázadók fő erejét ebben a rendszerben és ezen a bolygón rejtőztek el a túlélők.**_

\- Kétlem hogy néhány szerencsétlen túlélő miatt vezeted személyesen a vadászatot. Van egy olyan érzésem hogy okkal jöttél te magad erre a hajtóvadászatra. – Kakuzawa hátradőlt az irodaszékében és felmérte Zion kíséretét. Vele volt Mordred, az első számú testőre, Russel kapitány a birodalmi flotta fő admirálisa és nyolc Fekete Gárdista. Vele együtt 11-en voltak, de olyan elit és jól felszerelt katonai társaság voltak hogy át tudták volna venni az irányítást az intézet felett, de Kakuzawa még kiengedhette volna a fogságban tartott Dicloniusokat és ezzel egy kicsit megnehezíthetné a dolgukat.

\- _**Jól látod, öreg barátom. A lázadók vezetői is a menekültek között vannak és erre az óriás szigetre zuhantak le.**_ – Russel kapitány átadott Kakuzawának egy űradattárolót amihez ő nagyon is értett és elkezdett lapozgatni benne a keresett személyek között. – _**Miriam Diclonius, Zachary, a 417-es tesztalany akit Atom-ra kereszteltek és az egykori Lovagrend tagja, Marcus a Mészáros. Szükségünk van a segítségedre hogy előkerítsük őket.**_

\- Nem látom a listán Lucy Dicloniust. Ő megszökött előletek vagy meghalt. – Russel egy kicsit közelebb ment az igazgatóhoz hogy rendre teremtse, de Zion megállította.

\- _**Lucy Dicloniust a küzdelem alatt elfogtuk és az anyahajón tartjuk teljes biztonságban. Amint a vadászat véget ér, kikérdezzük és eldöntöm mi lesz a sorsa.**_ – Kakuzawa ezúttal nem merte kérdőre vonni a nagyurat, ki tudja mit tett volna Russel ha nem állította volna le.

\- Mit szeretnétek, miben segíthetnék? – Zion leült az irodaasztal előtti székre, mintha csak egy ügyfél lenne és elkezdte magyarázni a helyzetet.

\- _**Ezen a bolygón csak ez az egy helyőrségünk van amit te vezetsz, nem jöhetünk ide nagyobb létszámban mert felkeltenénk a helyi lakosok figyelmét amit nem szeretnénk. Az egyik dolog hogy had szállásoljuk el itt a kereső csapatokat és természetesen segíts hogy elkaphassuk a szökevényeket.**_ – Tudta hogy nem utasíthatja vissza Ziont, de volt valami ami felkelthette az érdeklődését.

\- Ha már itt tartunk, mi lenne ha kisegítenénk egymást. – Russel ezen újfent kiakadt.

\- _Nem azért vagyunk itt hogy a piti kis bajaiddal foglalkozzunk, Kakuzawa! A szökevények sokkal fontosabbak mint ahogy azt gondolnád!_ – Zion ezúttal nem szólt közbe, megvárta hogy vajon Kakuzawán fogott-e az idő vasfoga és meghunyászkodik-e a kapitány előtt.

\- Ez a "piti kis baj", ahogy ön nevezte, kapitány, legalább olyan égető mint a maguk problémája. Három Diclonius szökött meg az intézetből és ha nem állítjuk meg őket, elterjeszthetik a Vector vírust a bolygón és azzal csak még több probléma alakulna. Ez egyáltalán nem egy "piti kis probléma", kapitány! – Zion csak elmosolyodott a sisakja alatt, Kakuzawa még a régi és ugyanúgy leteremtette Russelt mint régen.

\- _**Ennek az állomásnak biztosnak kellett volna lennie minden szökési kísérletnek, még ha azok Dicloniusok is. Hogy juthatott ki három Diclonius?**_ – A nagyúr gyanakodva méregette az egykori társát.

\- Árulással. Az embereim közül valaki szabotálta a védelmet és egy Dicloniusnak sikerült elmenekülnie.

\- _**Csak egynek?**_ – Egyből még nem lesz három, de megvárta a folytatást.

\- Az utána küldött katonák nem tudtak mihez kezdeni vele. Hiába voltak fejlett fegyvereik, nem készültek fel egy Diclonius elleni összecsapásra és kivégezte őket. Utána küldtünk egy másik Dicloniust, de az is kevésnek bizonyult ellene. Olyan sokáig késlekedett a folyamat hogy kénytelenek voltunk kockáztatni és a legerősebb Dicloniust vetettük be, de annak is nyoma veszett. – Zion a jelentést fagyos csendben hallgatta végig. Kakuzawa benyúlt az asztala fiókjába és három dossziét vett elő. – Itt vannak az adataik. – Zion átvette őket, de figyelmes lett valamire.

\- _**Itt még mindig csak a papíroknál tartanak?**_ – Meglepte a Föld fejletlensége, de nem bosszankodott rajta sokat. – _**Nézzük csak,**_ \- Rögtön az első akta képét nézte és egy pillanatra leblokkolt, egy legalább 20 éves lány volt az és a neve Lucy. "Ez biztos csak véletlen.", gondolta magában. – _**Russel, ez látnod kell.**_ – Odaadta neki a 7-es számú dossziéját.

\- _De hát… ez lehetetlen!_ – A kapitány égtelen haragra gerjedt, célra tartotta az űrpuskáját és egyenesen Kakuzawára szegezte. – _Hazudtál nekem!_

\- Én csupán Lord Zion parancsait követtem. Te viszont, pontosan ellene mentél.

\- _**Russel, magyarázatot várok erre.**_

\- _Nem tehettem mást. Hiszen…_ \- A torkán akadtak a szavak. Zion a vállára tette a kezét.

\- _**Ezt még később megbeszéljük. Most szükségem van rád. Még legalább egyszer bízz meg bennem. Úgy mint régen.**_

\- _Már soha semmi sem lesz olyan mint régen._

\- _**Nem. Nem lesz olyan.**_ – Ezen a jeleneten csak a gárdisták lepődtek meg. A Birodalomban gyakori pletyka volt hogy Zion és Russel testvérek akik együtt nőttek fel. Kakuzawa és Mordred tudták az igazat.

Zion kiparancsolt mindenkit az irodából és csak ő, Russel, Mordred és Kakuzawa maradtak bent. A Fekete Gárda, a helyi biztonsági őrök és a szemüveges tudósnő is kimentek.

\- _**Csak egy dolgot had kérdezzek.**_ – Kakuzawa tudta hogy mit akar kérdezni és megelőzte.

\- Igen, kikapcsoltam a biztonsági kamerákat. – Megnyomott az asztal alatt egy piros gombot amitől a kamerák kikapcsoltak.

\- _**Russel?**_

\- _Igazat mondd. A kamerák kikapcsolva. –_ Magyarázta Russel, miközben a karszámítógépével ellenőrizte Kakuzawa állítását.

\- Nagyúr, nem bízik bennem? – Az igazgató szavában mintha egy kis szarkazmus is vegyült volna.

\- _**Látom egy kis humor is sikerült növesztened.**_ –Zion levette a sisakját és felfedte az igazi arcát. – Térjünk vissza a lényegre. – Sokan előszeretettel terjesztették azt a szóbeszédet mely szerint Zion valójában egy nő és ezért bújik álarc mögé és torzítja el a hangját, de valójában férfi volt.

\- A lényeg, hogy az eredeti hangod nem olyan meggyőző. – Zion arca nem olyan volt aki most nagyra értékelné a tréfát, komoly dolgokat akart megbeszélni Kakuzawával.

\- Mondj el mindent. – Parancsolta a nagyúr. – 20 éve alapítottuk ezt az intézetet, abban az évben amikor a Diclonius-háború véget ért. Pontosan mi is történt. Kétlem hogy véletlen lenne.

\- Ami azt illeti, nagyúr, sikerült elfognunk egy termékeny Dicloniust.

\- Egy termékenyt?! – A háború vége felé a termékeny Dicloniusok hamar a kihalás szélére kerültek és csak a királyi család, illetve néhány nemesebb ág rendelkezett akárcsak egy nemzőképes Dicloniussal. Az, hogy sikerült egy termékenyt fogniuk gyakorlatilag lehetetlen.

\- Jól értetted. Egy árvaházba szállították, de amint elég idős lett hozzá hogy használja a Vectorait, megölt három másik gyereket és elmenekült onnan.

\- Ezt elég nehéz elképzelnem. Csak úgy, ok nélkül?

\- Valószínűleg rákényszerült. Csak egy elterjesztett tévképzet hogy egy Diclonus azonnal ölni kezd amint képes használni az erejét. Ha jól emlékszem, Zion, te terjesztetted el a Birodalom környékén hogy könnyebben el tudd kapni őket. – Ezt a tévképzetet a háború után terjesztették. Zion tudta hogy a királyi család néhány tagja még életben volt és hogyha a galaxis tudomást szerez a létezésükről, a megmaradt Dicloniusok és a lázadók melléjük állnának, de ezzel már elkésett. A galaxis ismét háborúba sodródott.

\- Az szükséges volt. – Zion csak vádlón nézett az igazgatóra aki folytatta a történetet.

\- A szökött Diclonius több családot is megölt mire sikerült elfognunk, ekkor több emberen is elterjesztette a Vector vírust, tudtán kívül és egy Kanagawa nevű városban egyre több és több Diclonius született.

\- A helyiek nem gyanítottak semmit?

\- Azt mondtuk hogy ez egy újfajta betegség ami nagyon fertőző és mielőbb kezelni kell. Természetesen elhitték és a sok bolond önként és mit sem sejtve adta át nekünk a gyermekeiket.

\- Akkor minden itt lévő csak Silpelit? – A Silpelit szó egy régi kód volt a hadseregben a terméketlen Dicloniusokra.

\- A 7-es számú szökevény is nemző képes, de igen, azok akik az intézetben vannak mind terméketlenek.

\- Értem. A szökött termékenyt miért Lucy-nek hívják? Nem csak hasonlít a Dicloniusok hercegnőjére, de még a neve is ugyanaz lenne?

\- Az igazi neve nem derült ki, de mivel hasonlított rá ezért róla neveztük el.

\- Jó. – Egy kicsit hezitálva válaszolt és érezni lehetett a kétséget a hangjában. "Kakuzawa tud valamit." – Hogy szökött meg? Kétlem hogy a hétvégi takarító szöktette meg amiért alacsony a fizetése. – Most Zion viccelődött.

\- Lucy-ről két fő tudós gondoskodott, az egyik a fiam, Yu Kakuzawa volt, a másik egy helyi tudós, Kurama volt. Az egyikőjük engedte ki, nyugodtan találgathat hogy melyikük volt a ludas.

\- Beszéljen Kuramáról, Kis Kakuzawát ismertem, egy kissé lusta, de zseniális tudós volt aki részt vett a páncélom tervezésében.

\- Kurama fiatal korában ért el a doktorit és még a fiamnál is zseniálisabb tudós lehetett volna belőle ha nem ezen a nyomorult bolygón születik. Egy ideig ő is részt vett a Diclonius kutatásban, de neki sem mondtuk el az igazságot. Azt hitte hogy ez csak egy betegség ami megjelent Japánban, nem is sejtette hogy valójában földönkívülieket tanulmányozott. Egy Diclonius, a 3-as számú kiszökött a ketrecéből, megölte az egyik tudóst és néhány biztonsági őrt és majdnem végzett Kuramával és egy másik emberével, Oomorival, de a fiam az utolsó pillanatban megmentette.

\- Nem tudhatod kiből lesz hős.

\- Igen, igen. Későn jöttünk rá hogy a 3-as számú megfertőzte Oomorit és Kuramát is és mindkettőjük felesége Dicloniust szült. Lányokat.

\- Az ő lányaik is itt vannak?

\- Addigra már megnőtt a bebörtönzött Silpelitek száma és már nem tudtunk többet befogadni, kénytelenek voltunk minden talált Dicloniust megölni. Oomori lányát maga Kurama ölte meg, rögtön ezután Oomori is öngyilkos lett.

\- _Egy apa akinek a lánya Diclonius lett,_ \- Russel hirtelen becsatlakozott a beszélgetésbe. – _Ismerős helyzet, Zion?_

\- Russel, megmondtam hogy ezt később beszéljük meg. – A nagyúr utasította az emberét. – Mi történt utána?

\- Kuramának is megszületett a Diclonius lánya.

\- Őt is megölték?

\- Nem. Azok után amit Kurama tett és Oomorinak mondott, képtelen volt végezni a saját lányával. Megkért hogy tartsam biztonságban, de cserébe örökre hűséget esküdött nekem.

\- Elég rettenetes ha egy apának meg kell ölnie a saját lányát.

\- _Azt mondod, Zion?! –_ Russel a nagyúr mellé lépett és a sisakján keresztül a szemébe nézett. – _Te magad is végeztél a saját lányoddal és nekem is megparancsoltad! Most pedig lelkiismereted van?!_ – Mordred előhúzta a kardját és a kapitány torkához illesztette.

\- Ha bármivel is próbálkozol, meghalsz. – A sötét lovagnő nem hezitált volna, az ő egyetlen feladata hogy megvédje és képezze Ziont.

\- _Tényleg azt hiszed hogy megtenném, Mordred?_ – Zord nő nem válaszolt, csak a kapitányt figyelte. Russel elhátrált és Mordred eltette a kardját.

\- Russel, menj és várj a többiekkel. Ez parancs! – A kapitány egy szó nélkül engedelmeskedett. – Mi lett Kurama lányával? – Zion visszatért a témához, mintha mi sem történt volna.

\- Ugyanúgy mint a többi Silpelitet, bezártuk, de sokkal veszélyesebb lett az összes Dicloniusnál.

\- Hogyhogy veszélyesebb?

\- Ő a 35-ös számú, az egyik szökevény. Nem tudni mitől, de hihetetlen ereje volt, legalább 26 Vectora van és 11 méteresek, de viszonylag lassúak és lomhák. Legalábbis a háborúban megismert Dicloniusokhoz képest. A 35-ös bebörtönzése után, szépen, fokozatosan kiirtottuk az összes Dicloniust a városokban. Pár hétre fellélegezhettünk, de ismét elkezdtek szaporodni a Dicloniusok és nem a véletlen műve volt. Ekkor szereztünk tudomást egy vörös hajú és szemű, szarvas lányról egy árvaházban. Ő volt az, a nemzőképes Diclonius. Néhány hónapig eltartott mire elkaptuk, de Kuramának sikerült foglyul ejtenie.

\- Meg kell hagyni, ez a Kurama igazán hatékony.

\- Meg kellett hagyni, jól szolgált.

\- "Szolgált"?

\- Két hónapja, szökött meg a Lucy nevű Diclonius belső szabotázzsal. Kuramát bíztam meg hogy hozza vissza miután a ráküldött kommandósok kudarcot vallottak. Az egyik Silpelit, a 7-es számú kifejezetten engedelmes és együttműködő, különösen Kuramával. Nem kizárt hogy a saját lányára emlékeztette, ezért kezdett törődni vele.

\- Meg tudom érteni. Az embernek valamibe kapaszkodnia kell hogy tovább tudjon menni.

\- Akárhogy is, őt küldtük Lucy után hogy kapja el, de kudarcot vallott és súlyosan megsérült.

. Mennyire súlyosan?

\- Lucy kitépte mindkét karját és lábát. Nem maradt belőle más, csak egy használhatatlan test, végtagok nélkül.

\- Az fájhatott. Mi lett vele ezután.

\- Elrendeltem a kivégzését, de Kurama szembe szegült a parancsommal, ezért az ő lányát, a 35-öset küldtük Lucy ellen.

\- Azért küldted hogy megbüntesd, vagy mert annyira kétsége estél?

\- Okos vagy. Találd ki. – Zion csak elvigyorodott a találós kérdésen, de ismerte Kakuzawát és rögtön tudta a választ.

\- Legalább ő sikerrel járt?

\- Nem. Sikerült legyőznie nem csak Lucyt, de a 7-eset is. Már csak egy karnyújtásnyira voltunk a sikertől amikor megjelent Kurama. Az ő jelenléte megzavarta a 35-öset és kénytelen voltam az ő kivégzésüket is elrendelni.

\- A 35-ös messze felülmúlta a Föld összes fegyverzetét. Hogyan tartottad irányításod alatt?

\- Bombákat szereltünk a testébe, egyet figyelmeztetésképpen felrobbantottunk és kénytelen volt megválni a balkarjától.

\- Kissé drasztikus, de nem hibáztatlak érte.

\- Amikor a kudarc egyértelmű volt, a visszaszerző csapat kiadta a robbantási parancsot, de valamiért a bombák nem robbantak fel. A 35-ös és Kurama eltűntek.

\- És mi lett Lucyvel és a 7-essel?

\- Nekik is nyomuk veszett. Az egyik kommandós osztagunk megtalálta Lucyt aki szembeszállt velük, de egy ismeretlen férfi elvitte és nyoma veszett. A 7-es pedig egyszerűen eltűnt.

\- Elég sok halál történ ezalatt a rövid idő alatt. Mindezért Kurama a felelős. Nyilvánvalóan, ő engedte el Lucyt és sarkalt rá téged hogy a legerősebb Dicloniust küldd utána, vagyis a saját lányát. Tudta hogy a 35-ös engedelmeskedik neki, ezért feláldozta volna a 7-eset hogy az igazi lányát menthesse meg. Eltaláltam? – Kakuzawa csak ördögin elvigyorodott.

\- Ez sajnos tévedés, Lord Zion. Nem Kurama engedte el Lucyt. A fiam volt az, Kis Kakuzawa.

\- A fiad?! – Ezt Zionnak nehezére esett elhinni. – Hiszen ő mindig is a Birodalom hűséges szolgálója volt!

\- Nem tudom mik lehettek a fiam motivációi, de ő rendezte meg a szökést és magának akarta megtartani Lucyt.

\- A lázadóknak végük és nincs olyan erő az általunk ismert galaxisban ami fel vehetné a versenyt a Birodalommal! – Zion ideges lett, kevés dologtól lesz ideges, de ez láthatóan jól szórakoztatta Kakuzawát. – Hol van most Yu?!

\- Meghalt. – Olyan természetesen mondta, hogyha Zion nem tudná hogy a fia, arra gondolna hogy örül a halálának.

\- Meghalt?

\- Talán nem hallottad. – Elővett egy hűtőládát, felnyitotta a tetejét és kivette belőle a fia, levágott fejét amire rárakta a parókáját, esze ágában sem volt megmutatni a fia vagy a saját szarvait Zionnak. – Halott.

A sötét nagyúr egy darabig hallgatott és dühösen bámulta a fejet.

\- Részvétem.

\- Engem ugyan nem izgat, elárult és nem volt rá szükség.

\- Ki ölte meg?

\- Lucy, a szökött Diclonius.

\- Talán nem is tudta hogy megmentette?

\- Nem tudni hogy Lucy mennyit tudott a dologról.

\- Értem. Lucyt, a 35-öset biztosan a lázadók mentették meg, valószínűleg a 7-eset is és most egy biztos helyen vannak ahol megbújnak előlünk. Van bármi nyom hogy ne kelljen egész Japánt átkutatni?

\- Természetesen. – Megnyomott egy gombot és belebeszélt egy mikrofonba. – Küldjék be Arakawa professzort.

Pár másodperccel később, a korábban kiküldött tudósnő jött be, eléggé feszélyezve érezte magát ebben a helyzetben.

\- Látni kívánt, igazgató úr?

\- Most egy olyan titokba avatom be magát amiről ha bárkinek is beszél, nem csak magát, de az összes hozzátartozóját eltávolítom. – Kakuzawa elég szigorú volt a nővel aki már így is halálra volt rémülve.

\- Még egyet?! Esküszöm csak kiakarok innen jutni, fürdeni egyet és elfelejteni ezt az egészet!

\- Koncentráljon, professzor! – Utasította Kakuzawa. – Ennek az embernek a neve Zion. Egy földönkívüli ember és ezenkívül az ismert galaxis királya. A Föld az ő Birodalmához képest csak egy primitív sárgolyó és ha akarná, könnyen eltörölhetné a világ színéről.

\- Jól van. – Vágta rá hezitálás nélkül.

\- Csak úgy elhiszi, hölgyem? – Zion nem vette vissza a sisakját, tudta hogy a nő nem jelent veszélyt rá.

\- Azok után amit átéltem, én bármit elhiszek amit önök mondanak nekem. Mit szeretnének? – Teljesen ki volt merülve és érezni lehetett rajta hogy már hetek óta nem tudott fürdeni.

\- Mondja el Lord Zionnak amit nekem is elmondott a fiam haláláról!

\- Már megint ez?! Nézzék, már százszor elmondtam hogy az egyetemen ahol Kakuzawa igazgató fia, Yu, egyetemi tanárnak álcázva magát kutatta a Vector vírus ellenszerét, én voltam az asszisztense. Egyik este a professzor felhívott hogy egy elképesztő áttörést ért el és behívott késő éjjel a laborba, de nem találtam az irodában. Mielőtt lementem a titkos laborba, egy diák a professzor urat kereste, gondoltam elvezetem hozzá az alagsorba, de amit ott találtam a professzor vérbefagyott, fejetlen hullája volt.

\- Egy diák önnel volt? Mit akart Kis Kakuzawától?

\- Állítólag egy lányt keresett aki a professzor unokahúga.

\- Egy lányt aki az unokahúga? Felteszem nincs több gyermeked, Kakuzawa.

\- Nincs.

\- Az a lány, akit a diák keresett, hogy nézett ki?

\- Ő sem volt ott, mondom, csak a professzor teteme volt ott! – Zion elgondolkodott.

\- Kis Kakuzawa szöktette meg Lucyt, de utána nem találkoztak rögtön. Nem valószínű hogy tudott róla, de hogy a fenébe találkoztak? Ennek nincs értelme. – A tudósnő még egyszer közbeszólt.

\- A diák azt állította hogy a professzor elhívta az óráról. Amint meglátta mintha sokkot kapott volna, bejelentette hogy az összes órája elmarad és magával vitte a lányt.

\- Mit keresett egy szökött Diclonius egy egyetemi órán? Ez egyre különösebb és ha megakarta ölni Kis Kakuzawát, akkor miért nem tette ott helyben, miért várta meg amíg lemennek a laborba? – Mordred szólt most közbe, ő nem csak Zion testőre, de a mentora és a tanítója is volt egyben.

\- Zion, gondolkodj. Használd a fejed és gondold át logikusan az eseményeket. – Zion vett egy mély levegőt és úgy tett ahogy Mordred mondta.

\- Jól van, Kis Kakuzawa megszöktette a lányt, majd felbukkant az egyetemi óráján amire ő sem számított, ahelyett hogy helyben végzett vele, elment vele a titkos laborjába és ott ölte meg, ezután eltűnt és a ti seregetek találta meg ahonnan az általunk üldözött lázadók mentették ki. – Zionba villámcsapásként csapódott be a felismerés. - Hogy szökött meg?! Kis Kakuzawa szöktette meg, de nem közvetlenül. Mi történt azon a napon?! – Kakuzawa ismét a papírokat kezdte böngészni és megtalálta amit keresett.

\- Azután hogy kiszabadult, rengeteg emberünket ölte meg, de egy orvlövész megsebezte a fején amitől a tengerbe zuhant. – Zion ismét elgondolkodott, "Ha valóban ő az akire gondolok, akkor egyértelmű hogy ami vele történt…".

\- Csupán egy feltevésem van amire elég kicsi az esély. – Mindenki a nagyúrra meredt, lélegzetvisszafojtva. – A lánynak személyiséghasadása lett a fejsérüléstől. Elveszthette az emlékeit és egy civil diák talált rá és valószínűleg megsajnálta és befogadta, de ez csak spekuláció.

\- Mégis, - Szólt Kakuzawa. – az egyetlen nyomunk az a diák amit Arakawa professzor elmulasztott megtalálni!

\- Már mondtam hogy alig láttam egy pár percre és teljesen kiment a fejemből! Több száz diák jár az egyetemre és a professzor több osztályt is tanít egyszerre! Nem tudom ki volt az!

\- A módszereid még mindig nem változtak, Kakuzawa. Egy kihűlt nyomot is addig versz amíg te vagy a bot el nem törik. A hölgy már nem fog tudni segíteni az elveszett diákkal kapcsolatban, szóval elengedhetjük egy fürdő erejéig.

\- Ahogy akarod, Lord Zion.

\- Köszönöm, öhm… Zion, igaz?

\- Még ne köszönj semmit se. Még egy nagyon fontos munkám lenne az ön számára.

 **Carley**

Kiparancsoltak minket az irodából, nem tehettünk mást, Zion személyesen adta a parancsot és az ő szava törvény nálunk. Csak Kakuzawa, Mordred és Russel maradt velük, ők valószínűleg tudták hogy kicsoda Zion.

A biztonsági őrök furcsán néztek ránk és az egyik vette a bátorságot hogy megszólítsa az egyikünket.

\- Öhm… ti űrlények vagytok? – BGT-3-ast kérdezték.

\- _Szigorúan tilos önökkel beszélnünk!_ – Ennyivel lerázta őket, megtiltották hogy beszéljünk a helyi lakosokkal és egymással is őrszolgálatban.

\- Értem, elnézést.

\- Haver, megmondtam hogy Isten nem szereti ha beszélnek hozzá vagy a kommandósaihoz. – A két őr visszament egymáshoz és tovább beszélgettek.

Nem figyeltem rájuk, csak mereven vigyázban álltam a többiekhez hasonlóan, az egyforma páncélunktól nem lehetett megkülönböztetni minket, legfeljebb a nőket a férfiaktól.

Egy kis idő után, az iroda ajtaja kinyílt és Russel kapitány jött ki rajta.

\- _A nagyúr nem kívánta a jelenlétemet, most együtt várok veletek._ – Ez érdekes volt, úgy tudtam hogy a nagyúr és a kapitány jóbarátok mert szinte mindenhova együtt mentek és több veszélyes küldetésben is kisegítették egymást.

Még egy darabig bent maradtak, de idővel visszahívták Russel kapitányt és engem is.

\- _**Elnézést hogy ennyi ideig megvárattunk titeket, Russel, BGT-7-es.**_ – A BGT-7 az én kódszámom, az osztag többi tagja kint maradt, csak én és a kapitány mentünk vissza.

\- _Nem gond, csak mondd mit kell csinálni._ – A kapitány válaszolt.

\- Zion, - Kezdte Kakuzawa. – azt mondtad a BGT-7-es tökéletesen alkalmas erre a feladatra, de miben sántikálsz?

\- _**Arra gondoltam hogy elküldhetnénk az egyetemre kémkedni.**_ – Kémkedni egy visszamaradott bolygó egyetemén? Elég különös feladat.

\- Kétlem hogy ez egy jó ötlet lenne. – Vetette fel az ellenvetést Mordred. - Azt mondtad nem szabad felhívnunk a helyiek figyelmét. Egy páncélos űrkatona elég feltűnő lenne.

\- _**Való igaz, de nem a páncéljában fog menni. BGT-7-es, vedd le a sisakod.**_ – Nem értettem mit akarhatott tőlem a nagyúr.

\- _De nagyúr…_ \- A sisakot vagy bármilyen más felszerelés eltávolítása bevetés alatt nem volt engedélyezett.

\- _Parancsot kapott, BGT-7-es!_ – A kapitány egy kicsit erőteljesebben tolmácsolta Zion szavait.

\- _Igenis!_ – Én engedelmeskedtem és levettem a sisakom. Felfedtem a sápadt bőröm, a hosszú, hátul copfba kötött, elől szabad és kissé kócos vörös hajam és a kék szemem. – Parancsára, nagyúr.

\- _**Carley, igaz?**_ – Zion egyre különösebben viselkedett.

\- A kódszámom,…

\- _**Tudom mi a kódszámod, de szerintem az osztálytársaid elég furának tartanák ha nekik is BGT-7-esnek kéne hívniuk.**_

\- Az… osztálytársaim?

\- _**Egy egyetemre fogsz, diáknak álcázva beszivárogni és egy bizonyos diákot kell megkeresned aki egy szökött Dicloniust bújtat. Miközben kutatsz, részt veszel mindenféle programban és megpróbálsz a lehető legtöbb információt szerezni, de nehogy elszóld magad, a helyieknek fogalma sincs róla hogy mi is egy Diclonius.**_

\- _És lehetőleg olyan kérdéseket se tegyél fel hogy "Láttál-e egy lányt vörös hajjal és szarvakkal?"._

\- Igenis. Van bármi nyom amin elindulhatok?

\- _**Igen. Az a diák Kis Kakuzawa által tanított osztály tagja, szerencsére az ő órájuk volt az első azon a napon, így leszűkítettük a kört 30 diákra. Meg kell keresned és idehozni, élve. Megértetted, Carley?**_

\- Igenis, nagyúr.

\- _**Kiváló. Engedelmeddel bemutatnám neked Arakawa professzort,**_ \- A szemüveges tudósnőre mutatott. – _**ő fogja helyettesíteni Kis Kakuzawát és természetesen ő fog segíteni nektek.**_ – Többesszámot használt.

\- "Nekünk"?

\- _**Küldök valaki mást is, egy specialistát, a neve Cody, de te leszel a rangidős. A küldetés részleteit átküldtem a karszámítógépedre. Holnap kapsz egy tökéletes jelentkezőlapot amivel hivatalosan is az egyetem diákja leszel. Addig is, a feladatod mára véget ért, menj vissza az űrhajóra és pihend ki magad holnap reggelig mert holnap iskolába mész.**_ – Elég érdekes ez így egyszerre, egy iskolába megyek diákként, soha nem jártam iskolába, a hadseregben tanultam és az biztosította az űrérettségimet.

Furcsa lesz rendes iskolába járni, de nem fogom cserbenhagyni Ziont.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre is és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**


	6. Egy fix pont

**Halo, már egy jó ideje nem töltöttem fel ide új fejezetet, de ami késik nem múlik. Kellemes olvasást kívánok.**

* * *

 **Zack**

Lövések, kiabálások és szirénázás kíséretében menekültem, a karjaimban az eszméletlen, sérült lánnyal, "Már elég messze vagyok", sikerült kijutnom a városból és egy erdőben találtuk magunkat, "Itt egy kicsit kifújhatjuk magunkat és elláthatom a sérüléseit.".

Óvatosan leraktam egy fa tövébe és elővettem az űrhátizsákom és gyorsan kutatni kezdtem az űrgyógyítócsomag után. Szerencsére a legtöbb golyó csak súrolta, de a bal combján és a jobb vállán egy golyó ütötte lyuk volt. A katonák akik rá vadásztak, nem törődtek a civil vagy a járulékos veszteséggel és hegyes golyókat használtak amik nem robbannak fel becsapódáskor, a legalkalmasabb Diclonius vadászatra, de ezek a földi fegyverek elavultak és könnyebb kezelni az ilyen sérüléseket.

A combján lévő sérülésben nem találtam golyót ami azt jelenti hogy tisztán átment rajta, de erősen vérzett. A vállában viszont benne maradt a golyó és elképzelhető hogy kulcs csonttörést szenvedhetett. Egy ilyen sérüléshez egy szimpla űrgyógyítócsomag nem lesz elég.

A lábán lévő vérzést elállítottam, rákentem egy kis űr gyógyítózselét ami összetartja a sérült bőrt amíg az be nem gyógyul, a Diclonius-háború óta használatos gyógykenőcs amivel rengeteg sebesülést rendbe lehet hozni és minden humanoid fajnál alkalmazható.

A lábát sikerült orvosolnom, de a válla már más kérdés. Hirtelen kipattantak a szemei és elkezdett kapálózni.

\- Ki vagy te?! – Követelte a választ, de most jutott el a tudatáig hogy mennyire sérült és csak felkiáltott a fájdalomtól.

\- Nyugodj meg! Segíteni akarok! – Az ép, bal karjával megpróbált eltolni, de nem volt haszna, gyenge volt és erőtlen.

\- Hagyj… - Valószínűleg megpróbálta előhívni a Vectorait, de észrevettem hogy a feje rettenetesen vérzett aminek az volt az oka hogy a nem rég történt tűzharcban letört mindkét szarva.

Elővettem a táskámból egy injekciós tűt és egy kék folyadékot adtam be vele a karjába. A karján már rengeteg injekciós tű nyom volt amitől biztos voltam benne hogy őt egy kutató intézetben tartották elzárva és kísérleteztek vele.

A folyadék amit beadtam neki egy erős, katonai osztályú nyugtató volt, arra lett kitalálva hogy ha egy katona hasonlóképpen viselkedne a csatamezőn egy súlyos sérülés esetén, ezzel könnyen lenyugtassuk, ahelyett hogy le kéne ütni.

A szer tette a hatását és a lány hamar elaludt és mindent megtettem hogy eltávolítsam a golyót a vállából. Szerencsére a csontja nem tört el, de a golyó elvágott egy artériát és ha kiszedem akkor hamar meghal a vérveszteségtől.

A zselé belső sérülések kezelésére is alkalmas, de még sosem csináltam ilyet azelőtt. Óvatosan eltávolítottam a golyót, megtisztítottam a sebet és óvatosan a sérülésébe helyeztem a zselét, úgy tűnt működött és még több zselével lefedtem a sérülést, bekötöztem és hátra dőltem mert végre pihenhetek egy kicsit, "Jó kis éjszaka volt.".

Örültem hogy megmentettem ezt a lányt, nem tudtam ugyan a nevét sem, de minden alkalommal, ha Dicloniusba botlunk, be kell szerveznünk a lázadókhoz mert a Birodalom úgy vadászik rájuk mint az állatokra.

Ez a lány valamiért hasonlított Miriamre és Lucyre, talán ha találkozok Miri-vel, megkérdezem.

* * *

 **Miriam**

Sikerült kiérnem a sérült Dicloniussal a városból. Ahogy cipeltem, felfigyeltem hogy a méretéhez képest túl könnyű és az oka, a végtagjait csak úgy, tőből kitépték, egyértelműen Diclonius Vektorral, „Egy fajtársam tette vele!".

Nem volt időm ezen agyalni, meg kellett bizonyosodnom hogy nincsenek ellenséges egységek a közelben. Bekapcsoltam a Cyber szememben a radarom és továbbra sem jelzett Sötét Lovagokat, de már megtanultam résen lenni.

Miközben ellenőriztem a sérült, eszméletlen Diclonius sérüléseit, kitisztítottam a horzsolásait és a felszereléseim közül elővettem a gyógy zselém és bekentem vele a sebeit. Nem volt életveszélyben, csak kimerült, akárcsak én. Belebújtattam egy tartalék, fekete rugalmas öltözékbe amit a páncél alá szokás felvenni. Kicsit nagy volt rá, főleg hogy nem voltak végtagjai, de nem hagyhattam meztelenül.

Kikapcsoltam a mű szemem, elhelyezkedtem egy másik fa tövében és megpróbáltam elaludni. Szívesebben hagytam volna bekapcsolva, de ha nem takarékoskodom az energiámmal, teljesen lemerül, nem beszélve, az agyamba épített számítógépről.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Mariko eszméletlenül feküdt az apja karjában, aki mindenét feláldozta hogy a kislánya életben maradhasson, de életnek aligha nevezhető, amiben eddig része volt. Elzárva és rendszeres kísérleteknek lett alávetve, alig pár órája látott először napfényt. Soha nem kapott szeretetet és soha nem látta még egyik szülőjét sem.

Ez a nyomorult élet, megerősítette a Diclonius képességeit, ugyan, az ereje minden eddigi fajtársáét felülmúlta, még Atom sem látott vagy hallott ilyen erős Dicloniusról, ráadásul ilyen fiatalon. Feltétlenül el kell vinnie a lázadókhoz.

\- Nem tudom, ki maga, de köszönöm hogy megmentette a lányomat. - Kurama egy égből jövő csodának tartotta a hatalmas, narancs páncélos idegent, akinek még az arcát sem láthatta.

\- Mondja, tud bármit is arról, hogy mik azok a szarvak a lánya fején? - Kurama évek óta kísérletezett Dicloniusokon, szóval, a munkája volt, hogy tudja.

\- Természetesen, egy vírus okozta, természetellenes deformáció. Miféle isten engedhette meg, hogy ártatlan gyermekeket fertőzzön meg? - Kurama már megértette, milyen szörnyű dolgokat tett, nem csak a saját, de más gyermekekkel, az a sok kínzás és kísérletezés, mindezt, hogy Mariko élhessen.

\- Több ez egy közönséges vírusnál. - Az idegen úgy beszélt róla, mint aki nagyon járatos a dolgában. - Egy elbukott birodalom maradványai. - Kurama összezavarodott ezen az állításon.

\- Miről beszél?

\- Ez a vírus, ami az emberi utódokat Dicloniussá változtatja, az űrből érkezett. - A döbbenet leírhatatlan volt, de érezte, hogy az idegen nem hazudik és nem tréfál. - Akárcsak én.

\- Ez… elég hihetetlennek tűnik.

\- Ja, igen, van élet más bolygókon is.

\- Miért mentett meg minket?

\- Eredetileg, csak a lányát akartam megmenteni, hogy magammal vigyem az űrbe. - Megálltak, Atom Kuramára nézett, aki továbbra is védelmezőn tartotta a gyermekét. - Ha nem akarja, én nem szakítom el magától. - Kurama nem szívesen adta volna át a lányát, ennek a vadidegennek, de tudta, hogy ő nem lenne képes megvédeni.

\- Hova viszi, pontosan? Háborúba? Embereket ölni?

\- Igen, de nem ilyen fiatalon. Amíg felnő, nevelő intézetbe kerül, amiket hozzá hasonló Dicloniusoknak lettek készítve. Voltam már ilyen helyeken, a kis szarvasokkal jól bánnak ott, nem kínozzák őket, gyerekként élhetnek és a Vector használatot normális körülmények között gyakorolják. Nem mellékesen, barátokat szerezhet. Ellenben, ha betölti a 18-at, csatlakoznia kell a lázadókhoz és segítenie kell a Birodalom ellen vívott háborút. Ezt ajánlom a lányának, de maga is vele jöhet.

\- Nem is tudom… - Kurama szívesen elküldte volna a lányát, erről az elátkozott világról, ahol mindenki megvetette és gyűlölte, de nem biztos hogy vele tartana. Nem tudta megvédeni és az ő hibájából kellett annyi borzalmat, már ilyen fiatalon átélnie. - Vigyázni fog rá? A gondjaiba veszi?

\- Amíg el nem visszük egy intézetbe, addig esküszöm, hogy az életemmel fogom védeni, viszont, utána, már nem tehetek érte semmit sem.

\- Azt hiszem, az a legjobb neki, ha magával megy.

\- Viszont, a bombákat ki kell szedni a testéből. Az egyik társam, tökéletesen alkalmas lenne a feladatra. - Atom a karjára szerelt számítógépet vette elő és a város térképét böngészte rajta. - Megjelöltünk egy közös találka pontot, a város északi részénél.

\- Akkor, oda megyünk?

\- Igen. Maradjon a közelemben, mert ha 15m-en kívülre esik, a zavaró jel nem hat el és a bombák felrobbannak.

Kurama nem maradt le és végig követte a hatalmas űrkatonát. Egy része megnyugodott, a reménytől, hogy a lánya új és viszonylag biztonságos életet élhet, de egy másik része elszomorodott, amiért el kell hagynia.

* * *

 **Nincs mesélő**

Kellemes tavasz reggel volt, a város utcáit beterítette a sok, szél által elfújt virágszirom, a nap kellemesen sütött és a városban mindenki folytatta a napi teendőit. A Maple fogadóban sem volt ez másképp, de szomorú hangulat uralkodott.

Az ott élő család két tagja eltűnt és nem lehetett tudni mi történt velük. Mayu, a 14 éves kis barna hajú lány, akit az utcára dobtak, miután az új, mostoha apja molesztálta és erőszakolta, majd az igazi anyja verte, befogadták, őt és a kutyusát is. Elvesztette a legjobb barátját, a kissé együgyű 15 éves Nanát, aki egész életében egy kutatóintézetbe volt zárva.

A család többi tagja, Yuka, a 20 éves egyetemista lány, barna haja van és ő teremtette meg a rendet a háztartásban, eleinte nem örült annak hogy hajléktalanokat fogadtak be, de már annyira a szívéhez nőtt mindenki, hogy a családjának tekinti őket.

Az egyetlen férfi a háztartásban, a 20 éves, Kouta aki Yuka unokatestvére és az ostoba, mindenkin segíteni akaró természetével, gyakran idegesíti a körülötte lévőket, viszont, Mayu, Nana és Nyu neki köszönhetően otthonra találtak. Őt viselte meg a legjobban a család két tagjának az eltűnése. Nana egy kedves kishúg volt számára, de a másik, Nyu már más volt.

Nyu, Koutával és Yukával egyidős lehetett, beszélni képtelen, csak annyit tud mondani hogy „nyu", ezért így keresztelték el. Nem emlékezett semmire, de mindig kedves, kissé bolondos és másokon segíteni akaró természete van.

Egy nappal ezelőtt, Nyu visszanyerte az emlékeit, Kouta megtudta, nem csak azt, hogy az igazi neve Lucy, de még azt is hogy egy sorozatgyilkos, pontosabban egy mutáns aki a kutató intézetből szökött meg. Meggyilkolt egy csomó embert és ezért akarták őt megölni.

\- Elmentem iskolába! - Mayu, az egyenruhájában hagyta el a házat, magával vitte a kutyáját és elindult.

\- Viszlát, Mayu! - Kouta próbált erős maradni az ő és Yuka érdekében, de amikor egyedül volt, nagyon elszomorodott amikor meglátta a család egyetlen közös képét. Ő volt rajta, Nyu, Yuka, Nana és Mayu. Hirtelen, kopogás hallatszott. - Mi az? Itt hagytál valamit? - A kép továbbra is a kezében volt és úgy nyitott ajtót. Arra számított, hogy Mayu otthon felejtett valamit, de nem a kislány volt az ajtóban, hanem egy idegen férfi, rongyos barna köpennyel fedte el magát, aminek a csuklyáját mélyen az arcába húzott, de a lábán valamilyen különös, páncél csizma volt. - Ki maga? - Az idegen lehúzta a csuklyáját, felfedve az öreg, megviselt arcát. A tekintete olyan volt mint egy sokat megélt katonának, tele volt hegekkel és karcolásokkal, valamint ősz borostája is volt. A kora ellenére jó erőben volt és nem tűnt megfáradtnak.

\- Jó napot és elnézést a zavarásért. - Az idegen rekedtes hangja mély volt és lényegre törő. - Egy Kaede Diclonius nevű lányt keresek. Sápadt, rózsaszínes árnyalatú bőre, vörös haja, szeme van és a fejéből 2 fehér szarv áll ki. Nagyjából 20 éves lehet és a város ezen részén látták utoljára. Egész véletlenül, nem látott egy lányt akire illik ez a leírás? - Az idegen Nyut kereste, már tudja hogy a kormány minden erejével üldözi őt, de ez az idegen halálra rémítette.

\- Öhm… nem. - Alig bírt ennyit kinyögni. - Nem láttam egyetlen lányt sem! - Kouta felnézett az idegenre mert az jóval magasabb volt nála, aki észrevette a képet a kezében és meglátta rajta a két Diclonius lányt.

\- Az a lány, - Nyura mutatott. - egész véletlenül, pontosan úgy néz ki akit keresek. - Kouta elsápadt.

\- Nem… - Gondolkodott valami hazugságon. - alig pár napja költöztem ide. Ez a kép… itt volt. Valószínűleg, az előző lakó hagyta itt. - Az öreg ismét a képre nézett.

\- Az ott nem maga. - Kouta sarokba szorult.

\- Hát… most hogy mondja… tényleg hasonlít rám… egy kicsit. Csak fiatalabbnak tűnik. Érdekes egybeesés. - Az idegen csak bámult egy darabig, Kouta felkészült hogy gyorsan rácsapja az ajtót és elrohan, de az idegen meglepte.

\- Akkor, elnézést a zavarásért. - A jobb kezét nyújtotta. - Azért köszönöm a segítséget. - Kouta is kinyújtotta a saját jobbját, de amint az idegen megragadta, a másik kezével egy bilincset rakott rá.

\- Mit képzel… - Kouta ki akarta osztani, de az öreg egy fura szerkezethez csatolta a bilincs másik végét amin egy visszaszámláló volt.

\- Fiam, ez egy bomba, az űrből, egy sokkal fejlettebb technológia mint ami ezen a bolygón bárhol megtalálható. Elég erős ahhoz hogy felrobbanthassa az egész házat, belőled csak néhány megperzselt atomot hagyva. Ha szeretnéd elkerülni ezt a sorsot, 10 perced van rá hogy elmondj mindent amit tudsz.

\- Maga… - Kouta halálra rémült. - az… űrből jött?

\- Ne szórakozz velem. - Az idegen az egyik kezével megragadta a pólója nyakánál és a falhoz szorította, de nem vesztette el a fejét, nyugodt maradt. - Mond el hol van az a lány és ígérem, nem esik bajod.

\- Nem tudom ki az a lány! - Kouta eredménytelenül próbált kiszabadulni.

\- Hé, Kouta, mi történik? - Yuka idegesen mérte fel az unokatestvérét fogságban tartó idegent, aki most ránézett.

\- Mondd el, hol van Kaede Diclonius. - Yuka megtorpant, de Kouta gyorsan közbekiáltott.

\- Várjon! Ne bántsa őt! Ő tényleg nem tudja! Kérem, ő az unokatestvérem, akit nagyon szeretek és belehalnék ha bármi történne vele! - Az öreg csak pislogott néhányat mielőtt válaszolt.

\- Ezt jó tudni. - Koutát elengedte, de a köpenye alatt, lehetett látni a kopott, kék űrpáncélját, aminek a mellkasán egy aranycsillag volt. Egy kard és egy pisztoly lógott az övén. A kardot vette elő és a két fiatalt fenyítette meg vele. Pár perccel később, mindketten egy fémrúdhoz bilincselve találták magukat, az öreg lerakta melléjük a bombát, ami már 5 percnél tartott.

\- Kouta, - Yuka azon volt hogy leszidja az unokatestvérét. - tudom, sokat panaszkodtam arra hogy nem igazán fejezed ki az irántam való szereteted, de amikor egy idegen azzal fenyeget hogy megöl mindkettőnket, szerintem érdemesebb magadban tartani.

\- Gyerekek, - Az idegen megnézte a visszaszámlálót. - 5 percetek van mielőtt felrobban a bomba.

\- Jól van! - Kiáltott Kouta. - Engedje el az unokatestvérem és elmondom amit tudok!

\- Rendben. - Már azon volt hogy lekapcsolja a szerkezetet a karjára szerelt számítógépén, de Yuka ellenkezett.

\- Ne! Kouta, nem kedvelem Nyu-t, de ő akkor is a családunk tagja! Nem árulhatjuk el a családunkat! - Bátran az idegenre nézett. - Nyugodtan felrobbanthat minket! Nem mondunk semmit sem! - A bomba ideje ketyegett és az öreg nem akarta kivárni, mire 0-hoz ér. Egy másik szerkezetet vett elő.

\- Tessék, - Odaadta Koutának. - egy űrrádió. Csak nyomjátok meg rajta a gombot és beszéljetek bele, ha meggondoljátok magatokat. - Azzal kiment az ajtón, otthagyva őket a bombával.

A bomba ketyegett, 4 percnél járt és a két fiatal bátran várta amíg véget ér a visszaszámlálás. A szívük a torkukban dobogott, most ér véget az életük.

\- Kouta, - Yuka nem bírta elviselni a közelgő halál gondolatát, de inkább ezt választotta, mintsem elárulja egy családtagját. - mindig is elakartam mondani hogy mennyire szeretlek, már azóta a fesztivál óta amin utoljára, gyerekként vettünk részt! Csak rád gondoltam és amikor megtudtam hogy ideköltözöl, annyira megörültem hogy megragadtam mindent hogy melletted lehessek! Szeretlek, Kouta! - 3 perc maradt.

\- Yuka, - Kouta nem bírta visszatartani a könnyeit. - örülök hogy így érzel! Sajnálom, hogy nem emlékszem sok mindenre, de a sokk miatt súlyos emlékezetkiesésem volt, de ahogy találkoztunk, hasonló érzéseket táplálok irántad! Sajnálom hogy miattam kerültél ilyen helyzetbe!

A számláló 1 perc alá került és már csak másodpercek voltak hátra. A két fiatal csókolózott és egymás karjaiba bújva várták a halált.

5

4

3

2

1

0

* * *

 **Miriam**

Amikor felébredtem, ugyanabban a testhelyzetben voltam amiben elnyomott az álom, de egy másik Diclonius Vectora ébresztett fel. Gyorsan bekapcsoltam a Cyber szemem és a forrás a kisebb, sérült Diclonius volt akit a múlt éjjel megtaláltam. A művégtagjait a Vectoraival irányította, de ezzel csak célpontot csinál magából a többi Diclonius számára.

\- Hol vagyok?! - Tért magához, felé álltam. - Te nem Lucy vagy! - Egy kicsit megrémült a fémlemezes, heges arcomtól és a felemás szemeimtől.

\- Nem, de megnyugtatlak, nem fogok ártani neked, ha nem kényszerítesz rá.

\- Téged is az intézetből küldtek? - Végignézett az űrpáncélomon és a fegyvereimen. - Sokkal idősebb vagy Lucynél és fegyvereid is vannak.

\- Nem. Én az űrből jöttem. - Csak értetlenül pislogott rám.

\- Mi az az űr? - Most ő lepett meg engem.

\- Hát… egy másik világból jöttem. - Hiába, nem értette. - Majd később elmagyarázom, nem maradhatunk az erdőben, meg kell találnom a társaim.

\- Még több Dicloniust?

\- Nem. Néhány ember akikkel lezuhantunk és elszakadtunk egymástól. - Visszavettem a sisakom, összeszedtem a felszereléseim és felkészültem az indulásra.

\- Várj, hova megyünk? - Sajnos, nem tudom értesíteni a többieket hogy merre vagyok, üzenetet küldeni, túlságosan is kockázatos lenne mert könnyen feltörhetik a rendszereinket és lenyomozhatnak minket és nincs egyetlen fix pont sem hogy hova mehetnénk.

\- Az egyik társam kabinja, a város északi részénél zuhant le. Oda megyünk, remélve hogy megtaláljuk őket. - Elszontyolodott. - Tudom, nem a legjobb lehetőség, de nem tudunk máshová menni.

\- Ami azt illeti, van egy hely! - Gyorsan felpattant.

\- Micsoda?! - Kérdeztem meglepődve.

\- Az otthonom, ahol élek. - Miriam nem tudott jobb lehetőséget, így meg kellett bíznia a fajtársában.

* * *

 **Zack**

\- Elég erős vagy hogy lábra állj? - A lány, Lucy, aki ugyanúgy nézett ki mint Miriam nővére, a sérülései még mindig nagyon súlyosak voltak, de már nem volt életveszélyben.

\- Azt hiszem… - Nem bírt járni. A sérülés a combján nagyon komoly volt és nem bírt talpon maradni.

\- Majd én viszlek. - Szinte meg sem vártam a reakcióját, de felkaptam.

\- Ne! Én… - Hiába próbált ellenkezni, nem engedtem el.

\- Így gyorsabban haladunk. - Nekivágtunk az erdőnek, távol kellett maradni a várostól, ahol most nyüzsögnek a helyi erők.

\- Hová viszel? - Kérdezte, miután beletörődött abba hogy én viszem.

\- Ami azt illeti, nem tudom, de nem maradhatunk egyhelyben. Az lenne a legjobb, ha lenne egy fix pont. Egy biztonságos hely. - Hirtelen, eszébe jutott valami.

\- Azt hiszem… tudok egy helyet. - Kicsit hezitálva mondta, mint aki tart attól a helytől.

\- Ez biztos?

\- Igen, de nem hiszem hogy engem szívesen látnának ott. - Szomorú volt, pontosabban, bűntudat gyötörte.

\- Miért mondod ezt? - Elfordult, nem bírt rám nézni.

\- Egy rettenetes dolgot tettem. Amiért nem érdemlek bocsánatot. - Majdnem elsírta magát.

\- Jól van, nem kell elmondanod, de biztos megértik a helyzetünket.

\- Remélem.

Már volt egy fix pont, ahová tarthattunk és ahonnan megkereshetem a többieket.

* * *

 **Köszönöm hogy elolvastad, ha tetszett jelöld be a kedvenceid közé és követésre is és ne felejts el kritikát írni. Ha érdekel, a többi történetemet is elolvashatod:  
**

 **\- Elder Scrolls: Égkoszorúi krónika**

 **\- Egy történet Myrtanából**

 **\- Fable: A szükséges rossz**

 **\- Totál Dráma Sziget, az OC-immel**


End file.
